


The Boy Next Door

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Choices [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Stargate, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, First Time, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheppards move to a new base during the summer before John's senior year in high school, and he and the boy next door hit it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Graphic sex between a consenting 16 and 17-year-old.  
> Originally posted January 2007.

July 1985

"Rod-ney! The new neighbors are here!"

"How thrilling," came the sullen mutter from behind a thick physics textbook.

"Ooo! He’s _cute_!"

"My god, Jeannie, can you _be_ more annoying?" Rodney growled, peering over the top of the book and glaring at her. "Do I look like I care what our neighbors look like?"

"You should," she sniffed, leaning out the window. "Maybe they have a daughter who’d go out with you—if she was blind!"

"I’m going to kill you!" Rodney muttered, giving up on his reading and setting the book aside to rub the bridge of his nose as he contemplated pushing his fourteen-year-old sister out the window.

Jeannie giggled and tossed her teased brown hair over her shoulder. "If you do that, you’ll never get into college."

"Fine, you can live." Still grumbling, Rodney took a can of Coke from the refrigerator and carried it and his book out to the front porch to try and read in peace.

"John, they have a boy your age. You should go make friends." The feminine voice traveled across the yards between the houses, followed by a masculine groan.

"Geez, Mom!"

Hearing that, Rodney looked up and winced, especially when he saw that the person being told to ‘come visit’ was tall, in shape, and looked to have more hair than brain cells.

"Ooo, he’s coming over! I need to go fix my hair!" he heard Jeannie shriek from inside, followed by the pounding of feet on the stairs as she raced for her bedroom.

"Poor guy, he’s doomed," he chuckled, looking away from the screen door to see that the ‘poor guy’ in question was headed across the lawn.

"Hi, I’m John. Apparently we’re destined to be best friends because we live next to each other."

Rodney had to snicker at that, and he set aside his book to focus on the newcomer. "Our fates are destined by the vagaries of real estate; I never knew that. Oh, and I’m Rodney; welcome to the neighborhood."

"Thanks." John came up onto the porch and hopped up onto the railing, sitting comfortably. "So what is there to do around here?"

"That depends, what do you like to do?"

John shrugged. "Movies, basketball, football, running, fast cars, planes, Ferris wheels."

Rodney turned and leaned against the post behind him, reaching for his soda and taking a drink before he answered. "Well, the fair’s not in town for a few weeks, so Ferris wheels are out; there are five theatres in town, so that covers the movies; as for the other two, no idea."

John laughed. "Well, for the ones you ignored, I have my own car. And TV’s good too."

"Television?" Rodney’s nose wrinkled.

"Yeah, you know, big square box, glass screen on the front, little tiny people inside."

"Inane plots mostly revolving around beating people up or scoring with some chick," Rodney shot back, smiling slightly as he found himself enjoying the conversation.

"Naw, some late night shows have scoring with guys," John retorted.

Rodney blinked and stared at the other teenager. "Sports shows aren’t any better."

John smirked. "Don’t knock it till you try it."

"Been there, done that, have the hospital records to prove it."

"Not captain of the football team then, huh?"

"Oh yes, along with lead wrestler and many other sporting titles," Rodney snorted. "I prefer to use my brain when I want exercise, thank you."

"That doesn’t get you many dates on its own though."

"And this matters to you, why?"

John shrugged. "It’s a best friend’s duty to get you laid." He grinned, inviting Rodney to share the joke.

Rodney stared, waiting for the scornful laughter that was bound to follow, then, when it didn’t come, frowned slightly before the screen door slammed open and Jeannie descended on them in a whirl of crimped hair and fluorescent clothing.

"Hi! I’m Jeannie! Are you going to go to North Cicero? I’m starting there in September, and Rodney’s a senior there," she gushed, leaning against the railing near John.

John blinked, one hand twitching toward the sunglasses hanging from his shirt before he forced it into the pocket of his jeans. "Uh, yeah. I’m a senior too."

"Oh wow, those are just like the ones Tom Cruise wore in Risky Business!" Jeannie enthused while Rodney tried not to snicker at John’s obvious discomfiture.

John’s eyes widened, and he took a step backward. "I always liked him better in TAPS."

"Timothy Hutton was better," Rodney commented without thinking, and at John’s grateful look, he sighed and took pity on him. "Hey, Jeannie, isn’t it almost time for the top ten videos?"

She glanced down at the two Swatch watches on her wrist and squirmed, obviously torn between going to watch and staying.

"I bet Wham!’s on..."

Jeannie squirmed some more, but George Michael beat the new neighbor. "It was nice meeting you, John!" she chirped before darting back inside the house.

"Thank you!" John was still wide-eyed.

"You owe me, especially for having to mention Wham!," Rodney commented dryly.

"Your sister’s scary! I’ve never been so glad to be an only child."

"Count yourself lucky; she’s the bane of my existence, plus she wants to be a cheerleader."

"Thank God they don’t let freshman on the varsity squads!"

Rodney chuckled and drank more of his Coke. "Better be careful, they won’t let you on any of the teams if they hear you’re scared of a little girl..."

John snorted. "They would if they met her!"

Laughing again, Rodney shook his now empty can and stood. "Good point. You want something to drink?" He glanced over to where the movers were carrying furniture and boxes into the house next door under the command of a tall, pretty, dark-haired woman. "It doesn’t look like your fridge has made it in yet."

"Naw, it was one of the first things out, so it’ll be the last in. And yeah, Mountain Dew would be great."

"I don’t think we have any of that," Rodney commented as he led John into the house, "but have you tried Jolt yet? Double the caffeine and double the sugar."

"Sounds great, sure." John smiled widely.

Distracted by the blinding smile, it took Rodney a moment to remember. "I think we have some chips as well if you want," he finally said.

"Food would be great. All of ours is somewhere in there." John gestured vaguely toward the moving truck.

"So, where’d you move from?" Rodney asked as they walked into the kitchen, and he gestured John to a seat at the Formica table while he got them both drinks and a bag of chips to share.

"Colorado. My dad’s a major in the Air Force, and we go where he’s assigned. Thanks." John grabbed a handful of chips and scarfed them down.

Rodney dropped into the chair across from John and took some chips as well. "Been anywhere interesting?"

"Too many places to get to know any of them. I really wasn’t happy about moving right before my senior year."

"Yeah, that’s gotta suck, but I’m sure the in crowd’s going to love you, and I predict you’ll be crowned homecoming king to the delight of my swooning sister."

John made a face. "Great, so for a year I have to pretend to be something I’m not," he grumbled.

"I thought you said you were a jock?" Rodney asked, confused.

John hesitated before deciding he might as well test the waters. "I don’t date girls."

"You—you mean you’re ummm..." Rodney glanced toward the doorway to the living room where Jeannie sat in on the floor, glued to her MTV, and continued in a whisper. "You’re gay?"

"Yup." John eyed him warily since Rodney outweighed him enough to do some damage if he tried.

"You’re pretty damn brave, meeting a guy and telling him something like that right off the bat; am I wearing a sign or something?"

John gawked. " _You’re_ gay?"

"Did I say that? I just asked if you thought—that I—you—" Rodney’s hands waved in the air, punctuating his sputtered words and nearly knocking over his drink.

"Then what sign would you be wearing?"

Rodney winced and tugged at the thin gold hoop in his left earlobe. "It might possibly be that same sign, not that I go around telling everyone it!"

"I don’t usually either," John sighed. "It’s been a really bad month."

"The move?"

"The move. My mom and dad. My dad finding out about my boyfriend and having to leave him."

"Shit, that sucks," Rodney murmured. "How’d your dad take it?"

John winced. "Called me a disgusting queer and knocked me to the floor."

"Jesus! What about your mom? She seemed okay when she sent you over here." The last was added in a hopeful voice.

John nodded. "She tries to run interference, but their marriage is rocky enough without more problems. I just try to stay out of his way. It’s only one more year."

Rodney nodded, glancing toward the living room again when Jeannie started singing along with Boy George. "Hey, you like music? Real music, not that shit."

"Hey, I thought every gay boy had to like Boy George," John protested laughingly.

Rodney’s expression spoke volumes as to what he thought of that idea.

Snickering, John said, "Yeah, I like classical music." He eyed Rodney and added, "You can hear the formulas."

Now Rodney’s eyebrows rose, and he studied John closely. "I was talking about U2 and The Cure, but yeah, you’re right about classical; it has form."

"I _love_ U2. But I can write Mozart in math."

"You like _math_?" Now Rodney sounded dazed.

"Math makes sense," John shrugged. "It’s everything else that’s hard."

"Well, there is physics."

"Lemme guess, that’s your thing."

"Physics is my god."

"You need to get laid more," John laughed.

Rodney smiled wryly. "The word ‘more’ would mean that it’s happened once." At John’s shocked look, his chin rose. "Pardon me, sixteen year-old sarcastic more than likely gay genius here—any one of those narrows the field, but the combination—deadly."

Startled into laughter, John went with it. "You’re definitely unique, Rodney. And yes, that’s a good thing."

"Tell that to my mother—or my sister, and speaking of her, the countdown’s going to be over soon, so unless you want to be molested again, we’d better get out of here."

"Well, my house is crazy... and that’s my dad coming home now," John added, seeing a car turn the corner and start down the street. "Know any place to go?"

"There’s a park nearby, if you don’t mind walking, or I’ve got a place over the garage." Rodney flushed. "Not that I’m suggesting anything illicit go on up there."

"I might not mind."

"What? Do I look like the neighborhood welcome wagon?"

John eyed him up and down. "Actually, you look pretty hot."

"Do you always try and jump people you just met?" Rodney squeaked.

"No, not really. But I have a feeling I’ll do better with you if I keep you off balance."

Rodney snorted and pushed his chair back from the table, grabbing the bag of chips and his can of soda. "Well, you’re doing a damned good job at it; now come on!"

"Right behind you." John stood up, ready to follow. "You know, this day has gotten a hell of a lot better than I expected."

"You weren’t looking forward to moving to Syracuse with bated breath?" Rodney asked, looking over his shoulder as he led John to the detached garage and up the outside stairs.

"More like barely restrained nausea."

Rodney unlocked the door and pushed inside the garage loft, tossing the bag of chips on a battered coffee table before dropping onto a lumpy, sagging sofa and gesturing for John to sit also. "Don’t blame you one bit; the only thing keeping me sane is knowing that in less than one year I’ll be gone."

John chuckled as he dropped down beside Rodney. "I hear ya. Not that the last place was so much better, but I knew everyone, you know? And there was Steve."

"What was he like?" Rodney asked before biting on his lower lip. "If you want to talk about him, I mean."

John leaned back, an almost wistful smile curving his lips. "He was my friend first, you know? He was a wrestler, and he was good in class too. Not the top or anything, but he did okay. And God, sex with him was great." He stared up at the ceiling. "We started out just messing around, hand jobs, but we finally did it last month."

Rodney stared, his mouth open and his eyes wide, until he realized what he was doing and he recovered—mostly.

At the silence, John looked over, and he grinned at the expression on Rodney’s face. "I _told_ you I was gay."

"Well, yes, but..." Rodney crammed a handful of chips in his mouth for something to do.

"It’s not exactly something I’d lie about," John pointed out. "But okay, yeah, I never said anything about actual sex. But we’re teenagers! Horny all the time, and when someone’s willing to actually _do_ something about it..."

"And then you had to leave... totally fucked up."

"No shit, Sherlock." John’s smile took any sting out of the comment.

"Ha ha, I was trying to be sympathetic."

"Thanks. It’s not like he was the love of my life or any sappy crap like that, but I liked him," John sighed. "And I really liked the sex."

"Does that fall under ‘any sex is good sex’?"

"Probably," John laughed. "It’s not like I have anything to compare it to."

"Well, there is your hand," Rodney said blandly.

"It’s hardly the same!" John snorted.

"That’s good to know."

"You are really weird, in an interesting kind of way."

"Such enthusiasm from my new best friend; I’m touched."

"You could be, if you wanted to." John carefully placed a hand on Rodney’s leg.

"Here?" Rodney winced when his voice cracked for the first time in a year. "Now?"

"If you’re interested."

"Are you kidding?!"

"We’re alone up here, and there’s a lock on the door. You’re hot, and we’re both gay. Why not?"

"I—I don’t know!"

"Unless you just don’t want to? You’re not into me?"

Rodney stared at him, blue eyes wide behind messy bangs. "Did I say that?"

John shrugged. "Well, it’s not like I’m trying to force you into anything here."

"I didn’t say that either!" Rodney’s lower lip jutted out in a pout, and he reached over to rest his hand on John’s leg. "I just... never mind, about that touching..."

John turned toward him and leaned closer, intending to kiss Rodney.

"Rodney! Hey, Rodney, are you up there?"

"Fuck!" Rodney hissed, looking toward the door when he heard footsteps pounding up the stairs.

"Shit!" John pulled back to his own corner of the sofa and grabbed a cushion, holding it over his lap.

Rodney leaned back as well, glaring at the door when it slammed open to reveal two other teenagers, one with messy, sandy brown hair and glasses, and the other with dark hair, blue eyes and a husky build.

"Why are you hiding up—Rodney, you have friends other than us?"

"Shut up and try to grow another inch, Radek."

Despite his frustration, John laughed. "Friends of yours, Rodney?"

"Sometimes I wonder," Rodney muttered as the other two came inside and claimed seats on the other chairs. "John, this is Carson and Radek," he pointed at each in turn. "Peons, this is John, my new best friend according to his mother." He smiled slightly at the last.

John chuckled, which turned into full out laughter at the expressions on Carson and Radek’s faces. "You’d kind of need to know my mom."

"So you’re the one moving in next door then?" Carson asked, smiling as he leaned forward, giving John his full attention.

"Yeah, just moving in today. I guess it’s a good thing Rodney lives here, or this might have been a long, boring summer."

"Oh, trust me, things are never boring around Rodney," Radek snickered, causing Rodney to grab the throw pillow from behind himself and throw it at him.

"Somehow I had a feeling that might be true." John grinned at all of them, offering his cushion to Rodney as further ammunition now that he didn’t need it as a shield anymore.

"Thanks," Rodney grinned, brandishing the pillow at the others. "See? Now you two can’t gang up on me, and John’s a jock."

"I thought we were against jocks?" Radek asked.

"He likes _math_.

"Ahh, so we won’t be taking apart his car and putting it together in the gym—if he has a car, that is," Carson grinned.

"No touching the car!" John exclaimed.

Rodney chuckled. "He’s got a car."

"Excellent, you can drive to the movies tomorrow," Carson beamed.

"Nothing like buying friends," John snorted.

"Give them time; they’ll grow on you," Rodney advised.

"Like fungus?"

Carson continued grinning. "Be nice or we won’t let you choose the movie."

"As long as you don’t pick Jaws 3," Radek warned.

"Naw, I hate 3D movies," John said. "How ‘bout Return of the Jedi?"

"As long as you don’t mind having the dialog quoted and us making fun of the overgrown rats."

"What would be the fun without that?"

"Leia in that metal bikini!" Carson and Radek chorused.

Rodney glanced over at John and smirked. "Carson’s girlfriend almost socked him when they went and saw it together."

"But she was probably raving about Han Solo, right? Girls are strange."

"Oh yeah," both Radek and Carson nodded vehemently.

"At least you have one, Carson; Radek’s stuck with his posters of Leia," Rodney snickered.

"I think Elizabeth’s going to say yes, this time," Radek growled.

"That’s what you say every time."

"But it’s possible she might," Carson put in when it looked as if Radek was going to do Rodney bodily harm.

"Elizabeth?" John asked, trying to distract them from imminent violence.

"Our hallowed senior class president," Rodney intoned somberly. "Wants to go into government, waste of a good mind if you ask me."

"Elizabeth will be wonderful at anything she does!" Radek exclaimed.

"Radek likes her, huh?"

"Understatement of the year."

"He has for years," Carson confirmed.

"And she’s probably going to take one look at that hair and fall for _you_." Radek regarded John with disfavor.

"Hey, I’m not interested in your potential girlfriend," John protested.

"John’s pining after someone in Colorado," Rodney said quickly.

John eyed him with confusion, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"It looks like that’s news to him," Carson commented.

"I was _trying_ to say that John wouldn’t be interested in Elizabeth."

"Which is true. And it’s also true that I was seeing someone back home." John really wanted to know why it seemed like Rodney’s friends didn’t know about him and he didn’t want John to tell them about himself.

"Ah," Radek relaxed again and leaned back in his chair.

"See? No need to worry about him jumping Elizabeth in the hall; now if you were talking about Dex..."

"Dex?" John asked, only to be drowned out by Radek and Carson exclaiming the same name.

"Shop monkey, plays football, so you’ll meet him eventually," Rodney shrugged.

"I prefer some brains with my brawn."

"You’d better hide Laura," Radek murmured to Carson.

John rolled his eyes. "I like _guys_!"

Both Carson and Radek goggled, and Rodney groaned.

"New best friend, eh, Rodney?" Carson finally asked.

John sighed. "I don’t jump every guy I see, you know!"

"A theory that might have been disproved if you two hadn’t shown up," Rodney muttered.

Radek’s jaw dropped when he realized what Rodney was implying, and he stared from his friend to John and back.

"What?" Rodney exclaimed. "Is there a problem?"

"Relax, Rodney," Carson soothed, "it’s no big deal; I’ve known for a while."

"I did too," Radek added, "but you just met him!"

"So?"

John’s expression agreed with Rodney’s question.

"So how can you..." Radek gestured wildly. "Without knowing him!"

John’s eyebrows shot up. "Are you sure you’re not a girl? One who’s a virgin?"

"I wasn’t going to sleep with him!" Rodney exclaimed while Carson looked torn between shock and laughter at John’s comment.

John’s gaze moved to Rodney. "You weren’t?"

"I thought we were just going to make out; hands, you know, places!" Rodney gesticulated wildly as he spoke.

"Oh. Well, that’s good too."

"Glad you think so," Rodney said dryly.

"You do know to use protection, right?" Carson asked.

John stared. "What are you, a health teacher?"

"Carson wants to be a doctor," Radek explained.

"I keep trying to convince him that he’s smart enough to go into hard science."

"I think being a doctor is pretty great," John said.

"Rodney appreciates me when I have to give him CPR," Carson laughed.

"Oh, screw you, it was only one time!"

John blinked. "It’s starting to sound like I’m the one who should be jealous."

"It was CPR!" Rodney protested. "It wasn’t like I was conscious or like I would have enjoyed it if I had been!"

"Or _I_ enjoyed it!" Carson nearly yelped, making John and Radek laugh.

Radek snickered. "Plus there’s the fact that Laura would kick both your asses if she thought you did."

"I think I’m going to have to meet this Laura," John chuckled.

"She’s a jock too," Rodney commented, "volleyball, basketball, softball, all those girlie games."

"Basketball is not a girlie game!" John glared at him.

"And the way Laura plays isn’t girlie either."

"I didn’t mean all basketball," Rodney huffed. "Just girl’s basketball."

"Huh. I’m going to get you to like sports yet."

Radek snorted.

"Gee, should I get a pair of pom poms to cheer you on? That’s like so totally cool!"

"Only if you’re going to wear the uniform too," John retorted.

"No fucking way!" Rodney shrieked while Radek and Carson howled with laughter.

"Just as well. You don’t really have the shape for it."

"Thanks—I think..."

John laughed. "Maybe Syracuse isn’t going to be as bad as I thought."

~*~

August 1985

 

"I’m not going to see that stupid vampire movie, even if it does have David Bowie in it," Rodney announced as he dropped into the passenger seat of John’s Jeep CJ.

"He’s hot! And we can sit in the back and make out because we’re not going to be missing much."

"I can’t believe you; what if someone sees!"

"That’s why I said we should sit at the back."

"I must be nuts; why am I letting you talk me into this..."

"Because I’m hot." John smirked at him.

"There is that, and then there’s the fact that you’re smart."

"See, I’m a great guy."

"Which is why I’m going to a movie I don’t want to see to make out with you in the back row," Rodney admitted, chuckling ruefully.

"Well, you wouldn’t want to miss a movie you actually want to see, would you?"

"Good point; you have lots of experience at this, don’t you?"

John shrugged. "Some, yeah. Though actually less than you probably think. I didn’t want my dad to find out."

"And we both know how well that went." Rodney still hadn’t met Maj. Sheppard, and he was profoundly grateful for that fact. Mrs. Sheppard seemed pleased that John had made some friends, so he thought he was okay with her—for now. "So do popcorn and a drink come along with this make-out session?"

"Of course. I’m not a cheap date." John grinned.

"You’re such a stud," Rodney snickered.

"I’m glad you appreciate it."

"Why do I think I’ll appreciate it more later?"

"Because I’m _good_."

"And about as humble as I am."

"We don’t have any reason to be." John grinned at Rodney as he pulled into the parking lot outside the movie theater.

Rodney smirked and climbed out of the car, tugging down his faded blue t-shirt. "And eventually the world will realize that."

"But they can wait for a while. Privacy is good."

"I meant to see our genius, but yeah, privacy is good, very good."

"The _very_ back row. No one behind us. In the corner would be good."

"Too bad they tore down the old Jubilee when they built the Cineplex; it had a balcony." They joined the line for tickets, and Rodney looked around, scanning the faces of those around them.

"We’ll find a good spot. I’m very inventive when desperate."

"Glad to hear it. I can be damn creative when needed as well, so I think we’ll be fine."

"I’m sure of it." John asked for two tickets, and they both paid, then moved inside to the line for snacks.

After getting their food, they headed for the theater which only had a few other people in it. "You want to go in first?" Rodney asked, waiting at the end of the last aisle.

John looked at the corner and shook his head. "Naw, the corner’s the darkest, and no one’s going to recognize me, so you go first."

"My hero," Rodney snickered as he sidled down the aisle, dropping into the last seat, settling his drink on the floor beside him and the popcorn on his leg.

"That’s me." John grinned as he sat down next to Rodney, somehow managing to sprawl in the uncomfortable seat, and he reached for the popcorn.

"You’re like a cat," Rodney commented, shifting his body so that he could look at John.

John looked at him like he was crazy. "Call me Morris and I’ll have to hurt you."

"I just meant how you take up more space than you should be able to given your body mass, plus I like cats, so take it as a compliment."

"Okay, I will." John eyed him for a second, then decided he had to say it. "I really like cream."

Rodney groaned and threw a handful of popcorn at John, who caught some of it and popped it in his mouth.

"Idiot," Rodney laughed, taking some for himself.

John grinned at him. "I’m shocked at you, Rodney, wasting food like that."

"We have a bucket, John, and I really hope not to be eating it once the movie comes on!"

"I can guarantee it," John said, his voice suddenly throatier.

"Oh fuck," Rodney rasped, swallowing hard as his jeans grew tighter.

"Not in these seats, but a blowjob might not be out of the question."

"A blowjob?" Rodney grabbed for his soda to wet his suddenly dry mouth.

"Yeah, I can’t wait to taste you." John licked his lips and slid his hand over Rodney’s thigh to grope his hardening cock, secure in the knowledge that no one could see what he was doing.

"Here?" Rodney squeaked, sure that he was losing IQ points because why else would he be asking these stupid questions?

"Yup. Unless you have some objection to me dropping down between your legs and sucking you off?"

"No!" Rodney was sure his voice couldn’t get any higher with the aid of helium.

John chuckled. "So we just need to wait for the lights to go down."

Rodney nodded wildly. "They can go down any time now!"

"Soon," John laughed. "And I promise you won’t give a damn what movie we’re not watching."

"And then I can, ummm, do that too if you want." Rodney gave a half-smile.

"Do you honestly think there’s any chance I’m going go say no?"

"You’re a teenage guy, so I’m thinking no."

"Good thinking." John kept stroking Rodney’s crotch, and when the lights did go down, he tossed several napkins on the floor and dropped to his knees, facing Rodney.

"You’re really going to do this?" Rodney asked as he spread his legs unconsciously and licked his lips.

"I don’t usually say things I don’t mean." John looked up into Rodney’s face as he unbuttoned and unzipped Rodney’s jeans. He pushed them open and carefully pulled the white cotton briefs down to tuck them under Rodney’s balls, inhaling with surprised pleasure when he finally got a look at Rodney’s erection.

Rodney bit down on his lower lip to keep from whimpering and squirmed, his gaze darting around, sure that at any moment he’d see an usher pointing a flashlight their way.

John leaned forward a little more, opened his mouth, and... breathed on the sensitive head of Rodney’s cock.

Rodney yipped, and his hips jerked upward as his hands tightened on the armrests. "Jesus," he gasped.

John grinned. "Yeah, I like that too," he said without moving, every syllable sending a puff of air over Rodney. He paused for another second, then lowered his head a fraction more and took Rodney into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the ridge below the head, leaving Rodney only able to whimper and moan though he kept the sounds muted behind clenched jaws.

John bobbed his head down, taking more of Rodney into his mouth, and he curled his fist around the base of Rodney’s cock, slowly jerking what he couldn’t swallow.

"Oh my—John!" Rodney whimpered, his hips jerking up off the seat as he gasped for breath.

John pulled off for a second, gasping as he grinned. "Yeah, that’s my name." He didn’t wait for a reply before diving back in, licking along Rodney’s shaft before starting to suck him again.

Rodney was reduced to whimpering and writhing as much as the seat’s width allowed, biting his lip until he tasted blood before giving in to the sensation and moaning as he came. John kept sucking, swallowing every drop, and when the last spasm had passed, he knelt up and grabbed Rodney by the back of the neck to kiss him.

"Wow," Rodney panted into John’s mouth, prying his hands from the armrests to stroke over John’s arms and shoulders.

John grinned without breaking the kiss, then drew back slightly to say, "Told you I was good at that."

"Not arguing that, and I’m not sure how I’m going to compete."

"It’s not a competition. It’s not like I blow myself," John snorted.

"If you did, I’d wonder if you were part snake," Rodney said wryly.

"Okay, my back hurts just thinking about that." John easily rose and twisted to end up sprawled next to Rodney again.

"I’ll urmm, reciprocate; just give me a minute to recover, okay?"

"I’m not going anywhere."

"Glad to hear it, and this way we can say we watched a little of the movie."

"Just in case someone asks us about it." John grinned and reached for some popcorn.

"You tell me what this part’s about; my brain is melted," Rodney groaned.

"Damn, I’m good!"

"If you’re going to be smug about it, I _am_ going to watch the movie!"

"Hey!" John protested. "Not fair, you’re always smug about something!"

"And your point is?"

"I’m sitting here with a hard-on from blowing you!"

"And that’s so fucking cool," Rodney murmured, grinning and reaching over to stroke John’s leg.

John managed an almost pained laugh. "You’re such a fucking tease."

"What?" Rodney exclaimed before wincing at the sound of his own voice. "I am not!" He did up his pants and glowered before leaning over to kiss John, thrusting his tongue between the other teen’s lips.

John groaned his pleasure both in the kiss and at his success in goading Rodney to do something, and Rodney took advantage of the greater access to deepen the kiss, making up for his lack of experience with enthusiasm.

John turned in his seat, his hand coming up to curve around the nape of Rodney’s neck beneath his hair, and he squirmed in his seat, his arousal growing.

When his hand brushed John’s hard-on, Rodney sucked in a breath before closing his fingers around the hot bulge.

Biting back an embarrassing whimper, John gasped out, "Yeah, there, please."

Swallowing hard, Rodney slid out of his seat, dropping to his knees on the floor between John’s legs and starting to work at the button and zipper of John’s jeans.

John stared down at him, seeing almost nothing in the dimness of the theater. He brought his hands to rest on Rodney’s shoulders, just holding on.

Rodney looked up and smiled, though he doubted John could see him, then slowly slid a hand inside John’s briefs, hissing out a breath at the feeling of someone else’s erection in his hand for the first time.

John’s breath caught, and his hips rose off the seat before he stilled himself. Rodney’s hand on him felt so good, and he knew his mouth would be even better.

"Jesus," Rodney hissed, shifting his grip to rub his thumb over the head of John’s cock, rubbing the precome he could feel leaking from the slit over the warm flesh. Taking a deep breath, he leaned in and licked at the damp skin, musky flavor exploding over his tongue and making him groan.

The sudden sensation of Rodney’s tongue on him had John shoving a fist against his own mouth to muffle his moan, and a tremor of arousal ran through him. He desperately wanted to move, to thrust, but he managed to remain still, not wanting to startle Rodney away, though it was difficult when Rodney licked him again and again, making low, throaty noises of enjoyment as he took more and more of John’s cock into his mouth.

"Oh my God, you’ve never done this before?" John panted out desperately. "You’ll kill me after a few times then!"

Rodney giggled and glanced up, beaming. "Seriously?"

"Yes! Don’t stop!"

"Shit! Sorry!" That said, Rodney went back to his licking, working his way around and over John’s erection as he trailed his fingers over the rest of John’s length.

John shuddered, tiny whimpers escaping him with each lick, and the hand still on Rodney’s shoulder suddenly tightened. "Gonna come!" he gasped, trying to warn him.

Rodney swallowed hard, tightening his hands on John’s legs to let him know he’d heard, and continued what he was doing. A deep groan, muffled by his hand, forced itself out of John, and he thrust up once as he came.

The gout of liquid filling his mouth startled Rodney, and he gagged before managing to swallow, finally pulling back when he was in danger of choking, his cheeks flaming with embarrassment at his lack of skill.

John leaned over, reaching for Rodney and kissing him again, tasting himself in the kiss. "Oh God, that was good," he panted into Rodney’s mouth.

"It was?" Rodney asked, stunned by the compliment.

"You missed me coming?"

"No, but ummm, you know, first time and all," Rodney mumbled as he scooted back up into his seat, self-consciously wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Damn good first time if you ask me. But feel free to practice on me all you want."

"Yeah, that’d be good, really good—practicing and getting better and everything," Rodney babbled.

John chuckled. "I’m glad you like the idea."

"Considering it means I get more too, what do you think?"

"I think you’re going to have to make sure Carson and Radek know to call before they come over."

Rodney snickered and set his arm on the rest between them, wanting to hold John’s hand but not wanting to be weird. John saw the movement, and he smiled happily as he reached for Rodney’s hand, interlacing their fingers.

Rodney started when John’s fingers threaded through his, and he stared down at their hands and then at John, straining to see in the near dark, then giving a crooked grin and squeezing John’s hand, ignoring the movie in favor of his companion.

"Enjoying the movie so far?" John asked wryly.

"There’s a movie?"

John laughed. "I really like you."

"Well, I hope so, considering you just sucked me off!"

"That’s sex. But I really like _you_."

Rodney felt himself flush as he smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I like you too."

"So, uh, does this mean we’re going steady?"

"Steady? That sounds so weird."

"Well, what would you call it?" John asked defensively.

"I don’t know," Rodney back-tracked quickly. "Steady is okay; no, no, steady is good. I like steady."

"You’re humoring me."

"We can call it anything you like; I just don’t want to lose it right after it started!"

"Well, that’s the one thing you definitely don’t have to worry about. I’m not going anywhere."

Rodney tightened his fingers around John’s and grinned. "Yeah, I’m beginning to get that idea."

"Finally!" John said, ignoring the fact that they’d only known each other for a week. "For a genius, you sure can be slow."

"Well, excuse me; having a smart, hot guy who wants to jump me show up next door and offer to go steady with me doesn’t happen every day!"

"Good thing. I don’t think we want all the attention that would come from me having to fight all of them off."

Rodney rolled his eyes and leaned over to poke John in the side. "You’re nuts."

"Everybody keeps telling me that," John said, trying to distract Rodney from the way he’d squirmed. He knew he was doomed if Rodney realized how ticklish he was.

"That you’re nuts? They’re right." Rodney eyed him closely, then poked him again, wanting to see if it got the same reaction.

"Yes! Stop that!" John tried to muffle the treacherous giggle as he squirmed away.

"Are you ticklish, John?" Rodney snickered, holding tightly on to the hand in his as he skittered his fingers over John’s ribs.

"No! Okay, fine, yes! Jesus, Rodney!" John tried to bat Rodney’s fingers away with his free hand, but it was an awkward angle, especially as he was writhing and laughing breathlessly.

"Okay, okay, I’m stopping," Rodney grinned, pulling John over for a kiss.

Still trying to catch his breath, John decided that kissing was more important than breathing and leaned closer, his lips parting to invite Rodney’s tongue in. Rodney groaned and twisted in his seat to tangle his hand in John’s hair as he explored his mouth. The arm of the chair digging into his ribs didn’t even register on John’s consciousness; he was totally focused on sucking on Rodney’s tongue, the hand braced against Rodney’s chest lightly kneading.

"Have I mentioned how glad I am that you moved in next door?" Rodney panted when he could speak again.

"I think you might have, but I don’t mind hearing it again. And me too."

"Do we really want to stay here and not watch the movie any more?"

"We could go back to your room over the garage and not watch a movie there," John suggested.

"There’s the couch there that could make not watching a movie more comfortable..."

"So why are we still sitting here?"

"Because you’re on the outside!"

Chuckling, John stood up and started moving toward the aisle.

Rodney was up in an instant, spilling the popcorn and his drink but not caring in the least as he followed John out of the theater and into the night air. John led the way to his car, sliding behind the wheel as Rodney got in the other side, and he grinned over. "This is going to be the fastest ride ever!"

"Though we could grab some burgers in case we get hungry—later. We don’t want to have to go in for anything."

"Good idea. I could go for a couple Whoppers."

Rodney smirked at that. "What, mine isn’t enough for you?"

John groaned. "I don’t believe you just said that!" he laughed.

"It was there; I had to!" Rodney protested through his laughter.

"No, you really didn’t," John chuckled, shaking his head as he pulled up at the end of the drive through line. "So what do you want?"

"A Whopper’s good," Rodney snickered, "with no pickles or onions but extra ketchup, and some fries. And a large Coke."

"Okay." If Rodney didn’t mind waiting longer for the personalized toppings, John was fine with it too. When they got to the tinny intercom, he yelled the order into it, repeating the toppings on Rodney’s three times till the girl on the other end got it right—he hoped—and adding fries and a shake for himself.

"I wonder what we can do to pass the time till our order’s ready," he pretended to ponder, eyeing Rodney.

"Gee, I don’t know, John; what can we do?" Rodney snorted, reaching over the manual gear shift to grope John’s thigh.

"Mmm, that’s a good start."

Rodney grinned and slid his hand higher, stroking the inseam of John’s crotch.

"I’m going to end up driving the rest of the way with a hard-on, aren’t I?"

"Hey, if I have to, why shouldn’t you?" Rodney protested, glancing forward when John pulled up and sitting back when they drew up to the window.

After paying and getting their food, John handed the bag and drink tray over to Rodney, pausing to grope him before driving away from the restaurant.

Rodney glowered and squirmed, trying not to spill anything. "Bastard."

"Right back atcha," John smirked, stepping on the gas a little harder.

"I just hope Jeannie doesn’t see us, or she’ll want to come up with us."

John shuddered. "I really wish she would find a boyfriend and stop trying to follow me around."

"She has, you—at least in her tiny little mind," Rodney snorted.

"Great. She’s already driving me crazy in just two weeks. A month from now I’m going to need to hide a body!"

"I’ll be glad to help!"

"Your parents might not like it."

"Damn, I hate it when you’re logical."

"I’m sure I can think of some way to make it up to you."

"You’ll share your shake with me?"

"I had something a bit more physical in mind."

Rodney grinned quickly. "I think that’s a kind of exercise I could really like."

"Even multiple repeats, huh?" John grinned over at him.

"We’re teenage boys, John; what do you think?"

"I think it’s a good thing it’s summer ‘cause we’re both going to be exhausted and walking funny!"

"You may have a problem then when football practice starts," Rodney said, giving a wry grin.

"I’ll just have to build up my tolerance with increasing doses."

Rodney snorted and dipped into the bag of food, pulling out a fry and eating it. "Are we going to have a schedule? If so, remember I have to go to the U on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"Schedule?" John eyed him before returning his attention to the road to pull into the McKays’ driveway. "As you pointed out, we’re teenagers. I was planning on every possible minute we could steal!"

"That’s building up tolerance?" Rodney offered John the tray of drinks before climbing out of the car, glancing toward the house and breathing a sigh of relief when Jeannie didn’t appear in the window to look out.

"It is in my world." John grinned again as he hastily followed Rodney into the garage, wanting a locked door between them and everyone else, especially Jeannie.

Rodney shook his head as he climbed the stairs and followed John into the loft, locking the door behind them and setting the bag of food down on the coffee table. "Have I mentioned that your world is a very scary place?"

"My world includes lots and lots of sex."

"In a very good way."

"I knew you’d see it my way."

"You’re just a persuasive guy."

"Like you’re a hard sell."

"I am; I’m cynical and jaded before my time."

John snorted. "Right, I noticed that about you... especially at the movie."

Rodney grinned as he pulled the food out of the bag, setting John’s sandwich and fries to one side and his to the other. "I suppose I could hypothesize that sex makes me less cynical."

"Then it’s my duty to the universe to make sure you get lots of sex."

"I’m sure the universe will thank you. Now eat so that you can attempt to lessen my cynicism."

"Getting demanding already, I see. Good thing I’m down with that plan." John grabbed his burger and popped the box open so he could take a big bite. "This was a really good idea," he mumbled.

"The movie, the food, or coming back here?" Rodney asked, pulling the top bun off his Whopper to check that the toppings were as he ordered and giving a sharp nod when they were.

"All of ‘em, but I meant the food this time. I’m really hungry."

"And my mom says _I_ eat a lot," Rodney snickered, watching John wolf down his burger.

"I have a fast metabolism!"

"So how much are you going to eat once you start the sports thing?"

"You really don’t want to know," John snickered. "Let’s just say I usually order two double Whoppers. To start."

"Guess I’d better stock up on the snacks up here," Rodney chuckled, reaching for his Coke.

"Good plan. And be nice to the pizza delivery guys; we’re going to be seeing a lot of them."

"I’m going to warn you, if you do your jock thing, come here and eat pizza, then pass out, I’m going to write mathematical formulas all over your body in indelible ink."

"Kinky! But I’d rather be awake if you’re going to do things to my body."

"I’d rather it too; I’m not into necrophilia." Rodney punctuated his remark by taking a large bite of his burger.

"Gross! And you call _my_ mind a scary place?!"

"And I stand by that comment, but I like it."

"We should get along really well then," John retorted.

Rodney’s eyebrows rose. "I thought we _were_ getting along really well."

"We are! I just meant it should continue. Oh hell, just eat your burger while I get my foot out of my mouth."

Rodney snickered and offered John a fry as a peace gesture. "It’s okay; I think you’re cute that way."

"It’s practice for swallowing other things," John said wryly.

"I don’t think you need much practice at that."

John beamed at him. "You say the nicest things."

Rodney shrugged though he was grinning slightly. "Is it nice if it’s the truth?"

"I think it’s very nice." John shifted closer on the sofa.

Rodney cleared his throat, his mouth suddenly going dry at the heat in John’s hazel eyes. "I think you’re very nice," he rasped.

"Good thing we found each other then. We’re too nice for anyone else." John finished the last of his burger and let his hand drop to Rodney’s thigh, petting him. He slowly worked higher toward Rodney’s groin, his hazel eyes intent on Rodney’s face.

Rodney groaned and spread his legs wider, one hand reaching for John’s shirt, his fingers tangling in the soft cotton to pull John closer and kiss him. John let himself topple over on top of Rodney, knowing his huskier build could easily support John’s weight. His mouth opened, his teeth lightly nipping at Rodney’s tongue as they rocked together, and John suddenly pulled his head back to stare into Rodney’s eyes.

"I want you to fuck me."

Rodney goggled and froze. "You want me to..."

"Fuck me," John repeated.

"I’ve never—I might hurt you," Rodney stammered as he stroked his hands over John’s back.

"That’s what lotion or Vaseline, whatever you use to jerk off, is for. And I have rubbers. They make it easier. Besides, I’ll talk you through it. It’s pretty basic."

Rodney flushed but nodded. "Okay, yeah, I’d like that, with you, a lot."

"I was hoping you’d say that." John gave him that wide, happy smile again. "You locked the door, right?"

"Of course!" Rodney’s tone was incredulous as he looked up at John, then looked toward the door. "Where do you want to—uh—do it?"

"The floor’s probably best. Throw down a few cushions and blankets to keep comfortable, and there’s lots of room." John hesitated. "Hands and knees is easiest, but I’d like to see you."

Rodney nodded. "I’d like that—to see your face while we were doing it. Should we move things now? Get them on the floor so we can—you know?"

"Good idea. We can lose the clothes too then." John grinned, gripped Rodney’s chin and kissed him hard before getting up to start tossing pillows and blankets on the floor. "We should move the coffee table out of the way too. I’d hate for one of us to knock ourselves out."

"How about in front of the door?" Rodney asked, taking a deep breath and getting up off the couch, adjusting his jeans before grabbing an end of the table and dragging it over to the door while John finished making a nest for them. When he reached under the couch to grab the lotion he kept there, he flushed again, thinking of just what he’d be using it for.

Kneeling in the midst of the blankets, John paused, staring up at Rodney. "If you don’t want to..." he started tentatively.

"God, no, I want to!" Rodney exclaimed, hurrying over with the lotion and sinking down beside John, hesitantly reaching for him.

John smiled again. "Just checking. I didn’t want to push if you weren’t ready to try this. The rest is fun too. But this is _really_ good." He reached for the hem of Rodney’s t-shirt, wanting it off.

Rodney gave a half-grin and lifted his arms over his head as John dragged his shirt off. "I’ll take your word for it, at least for the next little bit, and as for pushing me—hello? Teenaged male here!"

Chuckling, John reached for the button at the waist of Rodney’s jeans. "Oh good."

"Hey, I think you’re a little over-dressed here!" Rodney protested, grabbing the hem of John’s shirt and tugging on it.

"So do something about it," John challenged.

"I’m trying to!" Rodney blustered, yanking John’s shirt upwards and leaning in to tentatively lick at a nipple when the material was over John’s head. John gasped and almost fell over as he tried to lean into the touch.

"Tease!" he growled laughingly through his shirt.

"Never," Rodney promised, steadying John and leaning back in to kiss his other nipple.

Shivering, John stared down at the dark head against his chest. "I’m really glad my mom sent me over to meet you."

"We’ll buy her flowers," Rodney muttered, tossing John’s shirt aside and straightening up to stare at the other teen’s bare chest. "Oh, wow."

"Not that I mind the compliment, but... wow?"

Rodney glowered. "Is there a problem with my phrasing?"

"No, just wondering what inspired it, so I can make sure to show it or do it more often." John grinned.

"It’s just, you, with no shirt, here." Rodney ran a hand down John’s chest, wincing at his halting words.

"Ah. I think I can manage to repeat that for you pretty frequently." John shivered again, his back arching to press his chest against Rodney’s caressing palm.

"If it’s in public, I’m going to have a serious problem."

"I’ll try to restrain any urges I have to strip in public."

"There are pools," Rodney said dryly.

"Try not to jump me in front of kids."

"Oh, that’s so funny." Biting his lower lip, Rodney reached for the waistband of John’s jeans, fumbling with the button there.

"I thought so." John watching Rodney’s hands undressing him, and his cock surged against the restraining fabric.

"Well, you were wrong," Rodney muttered, slowly easing the zipper down, his knuckles brushing against John’s erection.

"Whatever you say," John panted, his hips thrusting forward.

"How about this being whatever we both want instead?"

"I think we’re already doing that. Very well."

"Oh. Yeah, we are, aren’t we?" Rodney grinned crookedly, getting in a quick grope.

"We need to lose the rest of the clothes," John said emphatically.

Rodney nodded, lurching to his feet, undoing his jeans and beginning to drag them off. Unable to resist, John leaned closer, mouthing Rodney through his briefs.

"Oh, god," Rodney moaned, wobbling and leaning on John’s shoulder to keep his balance.

John peered up at him, licking his lips. "Naked. Now."

"You too," Rodney gasped, shoving down his jeans, too turned on by the heat in John’s eyes to worry about how he looked.

John nodded, standing up to squirm out of his jeans and briefs, and then he slid his arms around Rodney’s waist, pulling him close. "Oh yeah, that’s good."

Rodney shuddered and pulled John closer, squirming against him and groaning at the feeling of skin on skin.

" _Really_ good." John sank to his knees, drawing Rodney down with him, and then lowered himself to his back with Rodney stretched out over him. He beamed a wide smile as he wrapped his legs around Rodney’s waist and rocked.

Whimpering at the pleasure knifing through him, Rodney nodded wildly, one hand fisting in John’s hair and the other closing on his ass as they moved together, his cock rubbing against the hollow of John’s hip.

"You need to stretch me," John murmured. "Lube. Fingers."

"That means I have to stop this," Rodney muttered mulishly.

"Well, I suppose it could wait a little. Just don’t come! Not till you’re in me, anyway."

Rodney groaned and buried his head against John’s shoulder. "You’ve got to be kidding!"

"I want you to fuck me!"

"Fine then, I will!" Rodney pushed back onto his knees, sucking in a deep breath when he got a good look at John lying on the blanket, his long limbs akimbo and his erection straining up toward his flat stomach.

John smiled at the expression on Rodney’s face, even though he thought he was the one with the great view. Rodney was still growing, but he already had the broad shoulders and deep chest that John loved, and he had a gorgeous ass and cock too, making John shudder with arousal.

"You said you had condoms?" Rodney asked, his voice tight and strained as he reached for the hand lotion and squirted some out in his palm. Nodding jerkily, John fumbled for his discarded jeans without looking away from Rodney. It took him a moment, but he finally managed to pull his wallet out of the pocket and grab the strip of rubbers. He dropped them on the blankets next to him and reached for Rodney again, long fingers curling around his erection.

"Oh fuck," Rodney whispered, his cock twitching as a pearl of precome slid down the head to pool against John’s finger, which he raised to his lips to lick clean, still staring into Rodney’s eyes.

"Yum."

Rodney whimpered, and his hips bucked forward, his eyes widening as he stared down at John. "Stop or I’m not going to be able to do anything," he rasped.

"Then we’d just have to amuse ourselves till you’re ready again. But fine, I’ll be good." John tried to pout, but he didn’t do it very well.

"I don’t want you to be good, just to control yourself!" Rodney grated, dragging his fingers through the lotion in his hand and rocking back on his knees, glancing down at John’s prone body and hesitating.

John spread his legs encouragingly and smiled. "You need to loosen me up and get me slippery so you can get in. Fingers work," he suggested. "Unless that’s too weird for you?" he asked, willing to do it himself if necessary.

"No, no, no," Rodney said quickly though he swallowed audibly. "If I’m going to do it, I should do it all, right?" He gave a tremulous smile and reached forward, pressing a finger against John’s ass and sucking in a breath when it slipped inside him.

John inhaled sharply and clenched down on the invading digit. "You feel good," he panted, staring up at Rodney. He drew his legs up, feet flat on the floor, and his cock was tight against his belly as he squirmed slightly.

"And you look fucking amazing," Rodney breathed, twisting his finger slightly and feeling it slip in deeper. John whimpered and arched off the floor, his fingers clenching in the blankets.

"Another one," he gasped.

Rodney’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he gulped and pressed a second finger inside John’s ass, his other hand stroking over John’s erection, caressing the hot, smooth flesh.

"Oh Jesus fuck," John panted, writhing as Rodney prodded his prostate. " _Do_ it!"

"Oh my..." Rodney gasped, pulling back and fumbling for a condom, his slick hands making it hard to open the wrapper.

John lunged up, catching Rodney’s mouth in a messy kiss, and Rodney whimpered, finally shoving the condom into John’s hand. "Open it," he rasped. It took John a couple of attempts too, his hands trembling slightly with eagerness, but he finally got the package open without tearing the rubber, and he rolled it onto Rodney.

Rodney shuddered and pulled back, panting harshly. "Shit, give me a second," he gasped, struggling to keep from coming because of the touch of John’s fingers.

"If you insist." John lay back, his eyes fixed on Rodney, and lazily stroked himself while he waited.

"That’s not any better!"

John smirked.

Rodney shook his head, finally giving in and laughing, feeling some of the tension leave him. After squirting some more lotion into his palm, he stroked it over his cock and rested his hand on John’s thigh. "Okay, ready?"

"You’re kidding, right?" John looked from his erection to Rodney’s, one dark eyebrow rising.

Rodney glowered.

"Fuck me, Rodney."

"Oh yeah," Rodney whispered, scooting closer as John pulled his knees back toward his chest, placing his cock at the entrance to John’s body, then, with an indrawn breath, pushing inside, his eyes widening at the tight heat that slowly sucked him in.

"Jesus. _Rodney_ ," John breathed, his eyes falling half shut as his hips rose, meeting Rodney’s stroke into him.

"You—I’m—oh fuck!" Rodney gasped, driving forward, then pulling back in a stuttering stroke as he reached for John’s cock, doing his best to make him feel good as well.

"Yeah, you’re fucking me. We’re fucking." John curled his hand over Rodney’s, showing him what he liked, and he moaned as Rodney pushed into him again.

Rodney nodded wildly, pumping John’s cock as he tried to keep moving, tried to fight the need rising within himself. Gasping, John met each thrust, trying to settle into a rhythm, but neither of them had enough control to manage one.

"God, John, can’t—" Rodney moaned before slamming forward, his whole body quaking as he came, his eyes slipping closed even as he tried to hold them open.

John gasped, his arms and legs wrapping convulsively around Rodney, so close to his own climax he could taste it but not quite there. Rodney sagged against him, finally opening his eyes, and seeing the need in John’s expression, he tightened his hand around John’s cock, stroking him.

"Oh yeah!" John groaned, clenched down on the mostly hard cock still buried in his ass and came hard.

"Sorry," Rodney rasped, once John had relaxed beneath him, his expression blissed out.

That startled John into opening his eyes, the hazel still dark and dazed. "For what?"

Rodney flushed and ducked his head. "For not lasting long. You just felt so good, I couldn’t."

"Hell, Rodney, you were barely ahead of me. It’s not like I set an endurance record either. It was good, and next time will be even better."

Hearing that, Rodney beamed and caught John’s mouth in a happy, hungry kiss. "Next time, yeah, next time."

Once they were sprawled together in a tangle of limbs and blankets, John smiled at Rodney. "All of a sudden, I’m really glad we moved here."

"Me too," Rodney murmured, reclining half on top of John and smiling dazedly. "I really like you, John."

"I really like you too." John tightened an arm around Rodney’s shoulders. "A lot."

Rodney pressed his lips together to keep himself from saying more and curled closer, pressing his face against the hollow of John’s neck and stroking a hand across his chest.

"Better than a movie, huh?"

"Oh yeah," Rodney sighed. "Wish we didn’t have to move."

"Well, we don’t for a while. It’s still pretty early. And I’m comfortable."

"Yeah, you are," Rodney grinned.

John chuckled. "You know, if I let my folks know, I could stay here tonight," he suggested carefully.

Rodney lifted his head and looked down at John. "Yeah, you could. You want to call or go over—" he paused and snickered. "Guess we’d need to clean up and get dressed first."

"I’ll just call. My mom’ll be cool with it. As long as she knows where I am, she’s okay. Although I bet she asks me how I plan to brush my teeth!" John laughed.

"Tell her we have extra toothbrushes," Rodney commented before grimacing and sitting up to pull the shriveled condom off his cock, wrinkling his nose as he looked around for something to put it in and settled for the Burger King bag.

Laughing, John sat up and reached for the phone, glad when his mom answered. The conversation was short and included clean underwear as well as toothbrushes, making John roll his eyes, but the smile on his face when he hung up said that he wasn’t going anywhere that night.

"Clean underwear?" Rodney snickered.

"She’s a mom," John sighed, as if that explained everything. And to him, it did.

"Good point. I’d say we could wait until mine goes to sleep to go in, but if she knows you’re here, she won’t come barging in my room to wake me up."

"But will Jeannie?"

Rodney shuddered. "We’ll wait until she goes to bed."

"Good plan. I really don’t need your kid sister walking in on us naked."

"God no!" Rodney’s shiver was even more violent. "I’m locking the door!"

"And we’ll have all night." John’s voice deepened again, and his hand stroked the length of Rodney’s back as he leaned closer.

"And maybe you could, ummm, do me?"

"I thought you’d never ask!" John knocked Rodney flat and stretched out on top of him, kissing him hungrily.

"I’m still trying to wrap my mind around what we just did!" Rodney protested in between kisses, though he held John close to him.

John beamed. "It was pretty fucking awesome, wasn’t it?"

Rodney nodded almost violently. "Oh yeah!" He knew he’d remember that night the rest of his life, but _that_ wasn’t something he was going to bring up here and now.

John hesitated, then decided that Rodney probably wouldn’t get all pissy like a girl would. "Way better than with Steve."

Rodney blinked and stared up at John, his eyes wide before he snickered. "Then he really must have sucked!"

"As often as he could!"

Rodney’s snickers got louder, then he was howling with laughter.

John grinned at him, snickering occasionally at the infectious laughter. "Well, he did."

"I—I guess I’d better practice then," Rodney got out between gasps for breath.

"I’m at your disposal," John replied grandly before laughing again.

"It’s such a sacrifice, I can tell."

"Oh yeah, I’m sure I’ll hate every minute of it."

Rodney rolled his eyes and gave John a shove, tumbling him over onto the blankets and pillows. "Idiot," he grinned, rolling to his side to look at the other teen.

"Well, you’re here with me, so what does that make you?"

"Considering what we just did? A genius, of course," Rodney laughed, dropping to his side next to John and hesitantly reaching out to run a finger across his chest.

John made a soft sound of contentment and curled an arm around Rodney, drawing him closer.

Rodney froze for a second, then relaxed against John’s side, his head pillowed on the other teen’s shoulder and his arm around John’s waist. "Mmm, I don’t want to move," he sighed.

"I’m good right where we are till we need to let your folks know I’m staying over."

Rodney nodded and scooted closer, enjoying the cuddling. "Cool."

"We’d better not fall asleep though, not till we tell them. ‘Cause I have a feeling we’re going to be out for a while when we do."

"Good point, which means I should probably get less comfortable." Sighing, Rodney sat up, reaching for the box of Kleenex near the sofa and his clothes, meaning to get cleaned up and dressed.

"Hey, get back here," John protested, pulling Rodney back down. "We don’t need to move this second! I’ll set the alarm on my watch for half an hour from now, just to be on the safe side. Or would an hour be better? We don’t want to run into Jeannie."

"What time is it?" Rodney caught John’s wrist and pulled it over so that he could see the face of the watch. "Half an hour should be okay. I can go in first and check to keep you safe."

John quickly set the alarm and then settled them both back in a comfortable tangle of limbs. "Please tell me she gets over crushes quickly?" he asked plaintively.

"You need to find another cute jock to toss at her."

John groaned. "Maybe we could run away together?"

"And do what? Serve other people burgers?"

"Do you have to be so damn logical when I’m trying to run in fear of your sister?"

"Of course I do; I leave frilly fantasies to people with lesser minds."

"’Frilly’?" John raised his head to stare at Rodney. "Did you just call me _frilly_?"

Rodney snorted. "No, I called your fantasy frilly."

"Nothing about me is frilly!"

"Nah, you’re all man, John."

"Better. Insulting me is not the way to get into my pants, you know." John managed to get it out with a straight face.

Rodney groaned and shook his head. "Are you forgetting I was just there?"

"Ya wanna get there again?"

"I thought we were going steady?" Rodney pouted.

"Yup, but if you describe me like a girl, I can act like a girl and not put out."

"You’re crazy, do you know that? If my brains weren’t all still down in my groin, I’d be running screaming into the night."

"Naw, you liked fucking me too much. And we still have to try it the other way ‘round."

Rodney pushed up onto an elbow and grinned down at John. "Yeah, we do, don’t we?"

"And after we let your folks know I’m staying and stock up on the munchies, we can do something about that."

"And pray that Jeannie doesn’t wake up!"

"That’s why we’re keeping the door locked!"

Rodney shuddered at the thought and buried his face in the hollow of John’s neck. "Yes! That’s almost as bad as the thought of my parents coming in on us."

John shuddered as well. "Don’t even joke about that. Been there, done that, got the new zip code."

"Sorry," Rodney cringed, moving away from John, "I didn’t mean it that way."

"Hey! Would you quit pulling away every time I say something!" John wrapped his arms around Rodney’s waist, drawing him close again and rolled over on top of him. "There, now you can’t get away."

Rodney started to apologize again but managed not to. "You do realize that if you break my ribs, this going steady thing is over?"

"Oh, gimme a break. Like I weigh enough to break your ribs," John snorted. "Besides, you’re comfortable, so I’m not moving."

Rodney snorted though he looked pleased at the comment. "Well, I hope you like the fact that my mom will get a good view of your ass when she comes up here!"

"You locked the door."

"She has a key."

John sat up abruptly and reached for his jeans. "Asshole," he grumbled before pausing to steal a kiss.

Rodney pretended to sniffle. "Geez, some boyfriend you are."

One dark eyebrow rose. "I took you to a movie, fed you, _and_ put out. What exactly are you complaining about?" John laughed.

"You called me names; that sounds like abuse to me."

John rolled his eyes. "Fine, you can call me a name back. That’ll make us even."

Rodney’s expression changed to a smirk. "Okay, sugar-pie, I will!" He stretched and grabbed for his own clothes, tugging them on.

John made gagging sounds. "Oh, that’s bad. That _really_ sucks. No way we’re even after that."

"But I thought you liked sucking?" Rodney asked innocently.

John groaned, and Rodney leaned over to kiss him.

"I am so doomed," John muttered wryly a little while later. "I’m never going to win, am I?"

"Umm... sorry?"

"That might be more convincing without the shit-eating grin."

Rodney snickered and scooted closer, giving John a quick hug. "If it starts to piss you off, tell me, okay?"

"And you’ll find a way to improve my mood? Why don’t we test out how effective it is?"

"After we get inside," Rodney laughed.

"Oh, fine." John pretended to grumble as he finally reached for his t-shirt and finished dressing.

"Think of it this way—no interruptions," Rodney laughed, finishing getting dressed himself and gathering up the trash from their meal.

"Good point. And it should be safe to go in by now, right?"

Rodney glanced at his watch, then nodded. "Yeah, she has to be in bed at eleven, so we should be good."

"Okay, but you go in first. If she’s up, I’m throwing you at her and making a break for it!"

"Feeling the love here!" Rodney laughed before preceding John out of the room and down the outside stairs. They made it over to the house with no difficulties, and he poked his head inside, hoping he didn’t look like he’d been doing what he’d just been doing. "Hi, Mom, Dad. Is it okay if John spends the night?"

Janet McKay looked up over her book, eyebrows rising. "You have a friend staying over?" She sounded stunned.

"Mom, I’ve had friends stay over before," Rodney said, his voice carefully neutral.

"You have? Oh, Carter and Racket, isn’t it? Such strange names," she murmured, her eyes already back on her book.

John schooled himself to keep his face blank with an effort, not wanting to add to Rodney’s embarrassment.

"Yeah, that’s them, good old Carter and Racket," Rodney sighed. "So is it okay?" He glanced over at his father when his mother didn’t answer.

William McKay looked up from his crossword puzzle, frowning blankly for a moment. "What? Oh yes, that’s fine. Do try to stay out of trouble."

"Got it, no bombs." Both his parents looked up at that, and Rodney gave a pained smile. "Just kidding. C’mon, John." He glanced over his shoulder and headed upstairs to his room.

"Bombs?" John asked.

"You make one little atomic bomb, and they never let you forget it..."

John stopped in his tracks, gaping at Rodney.

"What?!"

"You made an _atomic_ bomb???"

"Genius here, remember? I was bored."

"Jesus. Try not to blow up the neighborhood, okay?"

"Ha ha."

"I guess it’s a good thing I know a few ways to keep you from getting bored anymore."

"Which can’t be elaborated on out in this hallway, so are you coming inside or not?"

John nearly scurried inside, especially when he realized that Jeannie’s room had to be close by. "Can we barricade the door?"

"Don’t worry, I have good locks," Rodney promised, bolting the door behind them, then glancing over to where John was sprawled on his bed. "Make yourself at home," he said wryly.

"Hey, I haven’t started undressing yet," John replied virtuously.

"That’s because you’re scared Jeannie can pick locks!"

"Maybe we should put a chair under the handle."

"Maybe I should take your mind off her." Rodney’s words may have been bold, but he looked slightly nervous.

"I think that’s a really good idea. She’s not the McKay I’m interested in."

"That’s because you’re smart." Rodney grinned and went over to the stereo, turning it on low, then walking over to the double bed and sitting down by John.

"That’s what the teachers and guidance counselors keep telling me." John moved his hand so it was resting on Rodney’s thigh.

"Well, now I’m telling you too."

"I guess I won’t have to worry about boring you then."

Rodney snickered and ducked his head. "Far from it."

"Cool. I can distract you with my body, then dazzle you with my brains."

"I take it back; you’re nuts!"

John pouted. "You don’t think I could?"

"I’ll have to see it to believe it."

"I guess you’ll have to keep me around till I can prove it then." John’s hand crept higher.

"And this is a problem?" Rodney’s voce grew huskier as he watched John’s hand slide up his thigh.

"Actually, I think it’s great." John cupped his palm over the growing bulge at Rodney’s crotch.

Rodney’s answer was a whimper as he slid a hand up John’s back, his fingers fisting in the soft cotton of his shirt. John twisted around until his head was in Rodney’s lap, and he slowly unzipped Rodney’s jeans.

"John..." Rodney gasped, his eyes widening as he stared down at the other boy, his whole body growing taut with anticipation.

John looked up, hazel eyes meeting bright blue as he dragged his tongue along the hardening length of Rodney’s cock.

"Ohfuckyou’rright,youcandistractmeanytime," Rodney babbled, combing his fingers through John’s messy hair and arching upward, toward that teasing tongue.

John chuckled against the sensitive flesh, then licked again before sucking briefly on the tip.

"I thought you were going to—" Rodney paused and whimpered when John took him deeper for a brief second.

John raised his head. "I _am_. This is what they call foreplay." He grinned crookedly. "Kinda fun, huh?"

"You ain’t kidding," Rodney breathed, continuing to stroke the back of John’s head.

"Besides, I like the way you taste." John licked him again.

"Even after having the, urmmm, rubber on before?"

John shrugged. "It would be better without, but it’s mostly you that I taste."

"Oh. Urmm, that’s good, right?"

"Yeah, that’s good." To prove it, John took him deep into his mouth and sucked, his tongue rubbing against the underside.

"Oh god, very good," Rodney gasped, bucking up into John’s mouth, his fingers tightening in the unruly hair.

John suckled on him for a short time before pulling off, not wanting Rodney to come too soon. His lips puffy and his hair standing on end even more than usual, John grinned at Rodney. "We need to pull your bed out from the wall."

"Why—oh!" Rodney nodded vehemently. "That wall’s against Jeannie’s room."

"We don’t want to be banging and bring anyone to find out what’s going on."

Rodney shook his head violently before snorting quietly. "The only one we have to worry about is her."

"Um, yeah. Your folks are kinda... distracted."

"That’s one word for it." Rodney waited until John got up out of his lap, then stood so they could move the bed.

"Well, it does mean we can be comfortable in your bed instead of spending the night over the garage."

"That’s a good point." Rodney quirked a grin at John as they tugged the bed away from the wall. "And it’s nothing new; they’re more comfortable with Jeannie than me."

"Too smart for them, huh?" John realized that he was fortunate that his own parents took his intelligence in stride. He and his parents, or at least his father, had other issues, but that wasn’t one of them.

"Too smart, too weird, too geeky," Rodney shrugged. "They’re more used to the prom king and queen crowd."

"Their loss. I like you the way you are." John tilted his head, considering Rodney, his eyes going to the erection tight against the other teen’s belly. "Hot."

"I’m just glad you think that."

"Anyone with eyes would think that," John shrugged.

"I don’t care about anyone."

"Not even me?"

"Let me edit this to say I don’t care about _just_ anyone."

John beamed and tumbled Rodney onto the bed. "Better."

"If you discount my broken back."

"I’ll bet I can make you forget all about it."

Rodney grinned crookedly. "I bet you can." He slid his hands up under John’s shirt and stroked his back.

"We should probably undress for bed."

"Should have thought of that before you jumped on me."

"You mean you don’t like the way this feels?" John squirmed on top of Rodney while pulling at their t-shirts.

Rodney grumbled, but he wasn’t doing anything to get John to stop; in fact, he was doing everything he could to get John out of his shirt.

"Oh admit it; you like it." John leaned down and licked a nipple, making Rodney moan and squirm beneath him.

"Okay, moaning’s good too." John grinned and licked the other one.

Rodney yelped and twisted upward, his hands closing on John’s hips.

"Shhh!" John grinned at him before lowering his head again and catching a nipple between his teeth.

"How can I be quiet when you keep doing that?" Rodney hissed.

"Well, I have an idea that would help with that, but we’ll have to try it another time or I’ll never get inside you."

Rodney’s expression changed from confusion at the first statement to a combination of lust and nervousness at the second, but he nodded. "Another time," he said faintly.

"Lots of times." John braced himself on an elbow and curled his fist around the erection still protruding from the waist of Rodney’s jeans.

"Don’t take this the wrong way," Rodney got out as he watched John touch him. "But—just how does it feel from the other end?"

"Fucking awesome!" John gave him a wide smile. "The thing they don’t tell you about the prostate in health class? Touching it feels even better than touching your dick."

"I don’t think they mentioned anything about it in health class," Rodney said faintly. "I’m sure Carson could give us chapter and verse on it though."

"Hands on learning is much better."

Rodney nodded. "Yeah, good point; hands on would be good."

John pushed Rodney’s jeans down over his hips. "Lifting up would help."

"Orders, orders, orders," Rodney grumbled.

"This is easier when naked," John pointed out.

"Really? I never could have guessed." Even though Rodney sounded grumpy, he was grinning and moving to help John get his pants off.

"It’s a good thing one of us is experienced at this then." John tossed Rodney’s jeans over the side of the bed, then squirmed around until he got his own off. "Much better."

"Do you think you’re Rodney Dangerfield or something?" Rodney snorted before whimpering when John’s bare body covered his.

"Naw, I get lots of respect," John grinned.

"And you’re better looking."

"God, I hope so!" John crossed his arms on Rodney’s chest and propped his chin on his wrists, staring at Rodney.

Rodney snickered and squirmed, rubbing up against John in the hopes of reminding him of what they were supposed to be doing. Grinning, John slid down slightly until his erection slid between Rodney’s thighs and nudged at his balls, with a little direction from John’s hand.

"Oh. Wow," Rodney whispered, his eyes widening at the new sensation. "That’s certainly... different."

"Different good, I hope."

"Good, very good!"

"It gets better." John sucked on his own finger for a moment, then wrapped his arm around Rodney and pressed the tip of the saliva-slick digit against Rodney’s entrance.

Rodney shivered, and his whole body tensed before he forced himself to relax. "You—you’re in me—sort of, anyway," he whispered.

"Just getting you used to me," John murmured. He kissed Rodney lightly before smiling crookedly. "It’s better if we take our time the first time."

"No pain is fine by me!" Rodney vowed before shivering when John pressed his finger deeper inside him.

"It gets much, much better," John said just as he crooked his finger, making Rodney’s eyes widen as he gasped and squirmed, his fingers tightening on John’s arms as pleasure rocketed through him.

"And that’s why it’s so good being fucked." John leaned in to kiss him deeply, drawing Rodney’s tongue into his mouth and sucking on it.

Rodney whimpered, not sure of how he should move or what he should be doing, but he didn’t want any of it to stop.

"That’s it, move however it feels good," John urged before kissing him again. A moment later a second finger joined its fellow as John continued preparing Rodney.

"H-how long before you’re really doing it?" Rodney panted.

"Soon. Very soon." John hesitated, considering adding another finger the way they always did in the books, but he didn’t think he was going to last that long. "Right about now in fact."

Rodney swallowed hard and forced himself to relax back on the bed though his hips were rocking shallowly against John’s hand and his erection was twitching against his belly. His eyes were wide, dazed, and very blue as he stared at John and nodded.

John slowly withdrew his fingers, hunger flaring in his eyes when Rodney’s hips rose to try to keep them inside. "Soon," he whispered, spreading more of the lotion over himself after fumbling a rubber on. And then he was pressing against the resisting muscle, pushing forward until it yielded and the tip of him slid inside Rodney.

Rodney sucked in a quick breath and tightened down reflexively.

"Oh God," John groaned. "Fuck, that feels good. But you need to relax, or this isn’t going to work. Relax. Push down actually," he rasped.

"Push—down?" Rodney gasped, staring up at him.

"Like you’re taking a dump," John said bluntly. "I know it sounds nuts, but it’ll let me get deeper."

"Oh." Rodney flushed a bright red, bit his lower lip, and tried to do as John suggested.

"It’s going to be worth it," John promised, leaning down to kiss him again and sliding forward another inch. He swore he could feel the tight channel slowly yielding and opening to him, and he groaned.

Rodney winced and nodded, panting for breath as he tried to relax through the burning as John slid deeper into him.

"Are you okay?" John asked, trying to hold still to let Rodney get used to him.

"Yeah," Rodney whispered tightly. "I’m okay; keep going."

"You really will like it soon," John whispered, kissing him again.

Rodney gave a pained laugh and tried to spread his legs wider. "I hope so because now? Not so good."

"You saw how much I liked it," John pointed out. "I just need to get a little farther..."

"That’s why I’m not screaming at being split open by a baseball bat!"

John stared and shook as he tried not to laugh. "You flatter me."

"Well, that’s what it feels like!" Rodney snapped before John sank farther into him, and he moaned.

"Better?" John smirked.

"I’ll tell you after you do that again."

"And _that_ would be why it’s so much fun," John chuckled, slowly moving back and forth the tiniest bit.

Rodney dropped his head back onto the pillow and panted for breath, his hips beginning to rock against John’s as he slowly released the death-grip he had on his sheets. Watching him, John braced himself on one arm and curled his other hand around Rodney’s flagging erection, stroking him back to hardness.

"Oh, that feels good," Rodney whispered, staring down the length of his body, his eyes locked on John’s.

"I’m not going to get to say this very often, so... I told you so."

Rodney barked out a sharp burst of laughter that turned into a gasp as John finally bottomed out inside him.

"Oh God, you feel good," John panted, forcing himself to hold still.

"Move!" Rodney demanded, grabbing John’s arm to yank him down for a kiss.

"Oh, so it doesn’t hurt anymore?" John smirked down at him before slowly drawing back so he could push forward again.

"A little, but I want to feel that again!" Rodney twisted his hips upward as he spoke, sliding his cock in John’s hand and clenching his ass around John’s erection.

"Why do I get the feeling we’re going to be fighting over who gets to be fucked?"

"Dunno, have to try them both more to see which I like more."

"Oh damn. Well, if I _have_ to..." John began to move faster, watching Rodney’s face as his expression changed from pleasure to momentary annoyance, then to pure pleasure as John stroked against his prostate.

"You can tease me when you’re fucking me if it makes you feel better," John offered. The hand on Rodney’s cock stilled near the tip, his thumb rubbing over the silky skin on the head.

"Right now it doesn’t!" Rodney hissed.

"What would? Your wish is my command."

"Would you just fuck me already?!"

"Demanding. What a shock." John chuckled as his strokes got longer, finally fucking Rodney the way they both were desperate for, and Rodney was arching up beneath him, both hands pulling his knees back and open, soft whimpers and moans escaping his clenched lips.

"Oh fuck, you’re even hotter when I’m fucking you." John’s hips and hands moved faster, making Rodney whimper, then gasp as he came. John cried out as Rodney tightened down on him, and then he was pounding into Rodney, yelling wordlessly as he came as well.

"Oh, wow," Rodney whispered as John half-collapsed on top of him.

"Oh yeah. Really, _really_ good."

"Uh huh." Rodney slid his arms up around John’s shoulders and let his legs slip down so they were around John’s thighs.

"So I guess we’re going to do this again sometime?" John smiled and rubbed his cheek against Rodney’s shoulder.

"Mm hmm," Rodney sighed, kissing John’s neck and relaxing beneath him.

"Wow, I found a way to leave you speechless," John chuckled, one hand idly petting Rodney’s belly, smearing the come across his skin.

Rodney yawned and attempted a glare. "Just can’t do it in public."

"Nope, I’m really not into shows or sharing. Right here is good."

"Uh huh. Sleep now?"

"We need to clean up first, or we’ll get stuck together. And I don’t want a bald patch."

Rodney managed a tired snicker and nodded. "That means we need to use the bathroom, and that means we need to get up."

John groaned. "Maybe we could just use a t-shirt or something?"

"How about some Kleenexes?" Rodney groaned.

"That’ll do. I just really don’t want to run into your parents or sister right now."

"Well, if you want them, you need to get off me or get them yourself."

Pretending to grumble, John rolled off to one side, then dealt with the condom, leaving Rodney to grab the tissues and wipe off his belly before handing the box over to John.

"Thanks." John cleaned himself up, then stretched out beside Rodney and pulled him closer.

"Lemme get the lights," Rodney murmured, reaching for switch before dropping back into bed, shifting around, not sure just how to share the space.

After being kicked once and jabbed by an elbow twice, John grabbed hold of him and yanked him down. "Put your head on my shoulder, an arm over my chest, one leg over mine if you want, and go to sleep before I end up with two black eyes!" he laughed.

"Well, I’m sorry, I’m not used to sleeping with people!" Rodney exclaimed even as he settled himself as John directed.

"Neither am I, but that’s the way it works in the movies. And this is comfortable. I could get used to it."

"So we should tell your folks you’re spending every night over here?" Rodney snorted, even as he curled closer, settling over and against John.

"I think my dad might figure it out then, and I don’t really feel like being sent to military school."

Rodney shuddered and hugged John tightly. "Sorry."

"Thanks." John idly stroked Rodney’s back. "This really is nice."

"Yeah, it is." Rodney turned his head enough to kiss John’s shoulder. "I—I really like it."

"I think this is just as good as the sex. Almost as good. Well, really, really good in a totally different way."

"It’s okay, John; I get it. It’s good."

"Cool." John smiled, letting his eyes close.

"Yeah, you are," Rodney murmured, snuggling closer and dropping off to sleep.

~*~

"Rodney!" More pounding on the door. "Rodney! It’s almost ten. Why’s your door locked? Rodney!"

"Oh God, kill it," John groaned, pulling a pillow over his head... and incidentally out from under Rodney’s head.

"OW! Are you trying to give me whiplash?" Rodney complained over Jeannie’s incessant knocking.

"Rodney! Do you have someone in there? I’m gonna tell Mom!"

"I’ve never been so glad to be an only child. Make her go away!"

"Mom knows, you little sneak, so blabbing to her won’t get you anything!"

"Yeah, right, Rod-ney; who’s in there? Carson or Radek?"

"How mad would your mom be if I killed her?"

"When she noticed, she’d be pissed, and it’s neither, it’s John!" He yelled the last toward the door.

"Who hates mornings!" John added his own yell.

"OHMIGOD, he is in there!" Jeannie shrieked, and the pounding on the door stopped, closely followed by the sound of running down the hall.

"Wanna make a break out of the window?"

"Is there a tree out there? Never mind, I don’t care. Yes!" John groaned. "It’s too early to be awake on a weekend!"

"Should have done it on a week night; at least then my folks wouldn’t be home as well."

"Yes, well, we didn’t. We seriously need to get out of here. Wanna drive out to the state park and hide from our families?" One hazel eye peered at Rodney from under the pillow.

"Sounds great to me." Rodney rolled to his side and looked over at John, who was still hiding under the pillow. "You do need to get some clothes though."

"Do you honestly think there was ever the slightest chance that I’d go out where your sister is without something on? Hell, a suit of armor would be good!"

"If we hurry, I bet we can get out of here before she’s done fixing her hair," Rodney offered, before groaning.

"What?" John asked suspiciously, finally tossing the pillow aside and sitting up. "That didn’t sound good."

"Remember how we sorta told Radek, Carson, and Laura we’d hang out today..."

"Aw hell!" John sighed. "So much for sex in the park."

"Sex in the park? What about poison ivy?!"

"I wasn’t actually planning to go looking for any to lie down in!"

"Well, I would hope not!" Rodney started to climb out of bed, then paused, wincing. "Oh, ow."

"Sounds like you’re going to be doing the fucking for a while," John said, standing up to offer a supporting hand.

Rodney flushed but nodded and gave a half-smile. "Yeah, I guess so. Not that it isn’t worth it but... does it hurt like this afterward every time?"

"Naw, the first time’s the worst. Your body kinda gets used to it, like stretching. There’s always some ache afterward, but it won’t really hurt unless we get really rough. Which is fun sometimes, but I’m happy to take it if it’s not your thing."

"Rough?" Rodney squeaked, staring up at John. "Like S&M stuff?"

"Yuck! No! Just harder, you know? I was pretty careful because I didn’t want to hurt you, but sometimes you don’t want to be careful. You just want to pound into the other guy—or have him pound into you."

Rodney’s sigh of relief was audible. "Oh, okay. That umm, sounds sort of hot, actually. And I hate to say it, but we really need to get dressed if you want to avoid Jeannie."

"It is hot. And we’ll talk about it later after we get away and get rid of your friends. And yes, today, they’re _your_ friends," John chuckled. "But I think we’d better shower before we get dressed. Since we didn’t really clean up last night, we kinda smell like sex."

Rodney lifted his arm and sniffed himself. "Yeah, I guess we do, but I bet Jeannie’s in there, so we may be stuck."

John groaned. "Carson’s going to lecture us on safe sex again."

Rodney smiled sickly. "Well, at least this time he’ll have a reason."

"Great. They’re all going to want to talk about it when I just want to _do_ it again."

Rodney hung his head before tentatively hugging John. "I’m sorry. Want me to call Carson and tell him it’s off?"

Though he was tempted, John finally shook his head. "Naw, it’s okay. They’re your friends too. And I like them too, most of the time. We’ll do whatever, and then we can take off and have some fun."

"If you really don’t want to, we can do it some other day," Rodney offered, not wanting to ruin something that had just gotten started.

John offered him a wry smile. "I can pretty much guarantee that there won’t be a day where I wouldn’t rather have sex, so let’s just do it. Everyone was looking forward to it. And we still have tonight," he shrugged.

"Yeah." Rodney’s grin grew a little more real, and he sucked in a breath. "In that case, maybe you should run home and do your stuff there so you can grab your bathing suit and stuff."

"Yeah, good idea." John kissed him quickly. "You can run interference for me with your sister. Actually, my mom and dad should be gone by now, some conference or something that’s supposed to last all weekend. Want to come over with me? We could share a shower, and you can sleep at my place tonight."

Rodney flushed before ducking his head and grinning as he nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good, and nobody should bang on the door in the morning."

"Yup. And we can even share that shower once we get out of here."

"Then we’re never going to get to the lake, are we?"

"Sure we will; we have willpower."

"We’ll have exhaustion," Rodney snorted as he pulled on clothes and grabbed a change for after their shower.

"Can you think of a better reason for it?" John quickly dressed in his clothes from the night before and cast a hunted look at the door. "She’s going to be right there, isn’t she?"

"Lemme go look," Rodney laughed before giving John a quick kiss. "I promise I’ll protect you."

"I’m going to hold you to that!"

"Trust me, she already thinks I’m disgusting and horrible; anything I do, she’ll believe."

"Well, I guess telling her the truth and getting her help in distracting our parents is out then. I’ll just keep hiding behind you."

"Telling her the truth?" Rodney gave a sick laugh. "Yeah, right. She hates me as it is, and to find out that you’d rather fuck me than her? Very, very bad."

"Um, yeah, when you put it that way, not such a good idea. So we need to find her someone else. Got any friends we can sacrifice?"

"Like she’d want anyone I was friends with," Rodney snorted. "Maybe you can recommend someone when you start up with football."

"God, we’re going to be dodging her all summer," John groaned.

"I’m sorry! I wish I didn’t have a psycho brat of a little sister too!"

"It’s not your fault," John said easily, shrugging. "It’s not like you made your parents have another kid. If worst comes to worst, we jump in my car and take off. It’s not like she can follow us."

"Good point," Rodney commented. "So do we want to get going?"

John squared his shoulders as if getting ready to go into battle and nodded. "I’ll be right behind you."

"Chicken," Rodney muttered as he unlocked his door and peered around the edge of it to get a look down the hall. "So far, so good," he hissed. "Come on!"

"Faster!" John urged, nearly pushing Rodney down the stairs in his urgency to get out of the house.

"If you make me break my neck, you’re never going to get out of here!" Rodney hissed, before half-running through the house to the kitchen. "Mom, Dad, we’re going to the lake with Carson and Radek," he called, receiving the rattle of the newspaper in return.

John shook his head, realizing that he could have a lot worse than his own parents. He still couldn’t excuse his father’s reaction to finding out that John was gay, but at least his folks noticed he was alive. Once he and Rodney were safely inside his house, the door locked in case Jeannie came after them, John nudged the other teen toward the bathroom. "Come on, we can at least share the shower even if we don’t have time for more than a quick blowjob."

"Share the—okay!" Rodney nodded almost violently as he followed John up the stairs, licking his lower lip at the thought of repeating what they’d done the night before.

John grinned at the reaction, not that Rodney could see it at the moment. "And it’s not like we said what time we’d meet them," he said. "We could take the time for a bit more."

"I don’t mind a blowjob that isn’t on the floor of a disgusting theater!" Rodney protested, trying to sound as if he was a world expert on blowjobs.

"You’d rather have a blowjob than fuck me?" John shrugged easily. "Sure, if that’s what you want."

"What do _you_ want?" Rodney finally asked, shifting the bag with his clothes from hand to hand.

John stopped near the top of the stairs and turned to face Rodney. "Hey, I like all of it. I like _you_. I don’t have a preference right now since either way I’m getting your cock." He licked his lips, knowing it would fluster Rodney. "So whichever you want, we do."

"I um..." Rodney bit his lower lip. "I just want to touch you."

"Whenever you want. I like the sound of that." John pulled Rodney into a hug. "I like it a lot."

Rodney leaned into the embrace for a moment, resting his head on John’s shoulder, then snickered. "You’re going to like it less if we fall down these stairs and break our backs."

Laughing, John let go of him. "Leave it to you to find a way to turn a hug into a life-threatening situation. Come on, then, shower." He continued up the stairs and down the hall, putting a little extra swing in his step for Rodney’s benefit.

"Are you calling me a pessimist?" Rodney asked, stumbling slightly as he stared at John’s ass.

"Yeah, pretty much," John chuckled, "but I can usually manage to improve your mood. Or at least distract you."

"Which means I’m going to get ‘Cs’ if you’re in any of my classes," Rodney groaned.

"Naw, we only get to have fun after the homework’s done," John chuckled. "I don’t want my dad after me for flunking out of anything."

Rodney winced, then snorted wryly. "At least he’d notice."

After barking out a laugh, John shrugged. "I don’t think either of us would enjoy the attention. Not to mention that I need good grades to get a scholarship."

"Ditto. I should have been at college this year, but the parents wouldn’t sign the paperwork."

"Well, that sucks. But I’m pretty glad you’re still here." John smiled almost shyly.

Rodney’s crooked grin answered before he spoke. "Me too. This—you..." He paused and flushed. "So, shouldn’t we be getting that shower?"

John stood next to the bed, his eyes darkening as he looked at Rodney and slowly stripped his clothes off, letting them fall to the floor at his feet. "Yeah," he said throatily, "we should."

Realizing he’d been standing there, staring at the display John had put on, Rodney swallowed hard and dragged his own clothes off, almost tearing his shirt in his hurry, which made John chuckle.

"I’m not going anywhere, Rodney."

"Yes, well, time constraints," Rodney mumbled.

"Good point." John caught hold of Rodney’s hand and drew him toward the bathroom, backing up so that he could continue looking at Rodney.

"You don’t have any weird citrus-y hair stuff, do you?" Rodney asked, pausing at the door to the room.

John sighed. "No, Rodney, I’m not going to poison you in the shower. I figured out you were allergic the first couple hundred times you told me."

"Well, pardon me for being careful with my health," Rodney sniffed.

"And I understand that, but _I’m_ not going to do anything to hurt you."

Rodney looked away and nodded before glancing back at John. "So, umm, shower now?"

"In a minute." John caught hold of Rodney’s chin and kissed him lightly, a soft brush of closed lips against each other. " _Now_ shower."

Rodney grinned crookedly and nodded before following John to the bathroom.

"I hope you like it hot?" John asked as he turned the shower on. "We even have an extra big hot water tank so it doesn’t run out."

"Hot’s great as long as it isn’t scalding," Rodney answered, holding a hand under the spray and adjusting the controls minutely before stepping over the edge of the tub and looking back over his shoulder at John. "Coming?" The word was accompanied by a slight smile.

"I really hope so," John chuckled as he followed Rodney under the hot spray.

"Considering we’re naked and in a shower together, I’m thinking it’s more of a sure thing."

"I’ve learned not to take anything for granted where you’re concerned," John said, sounding amused.

Rodney sniffed even as he reached for the soap, lathered up the washcloth, and began washing John’s chest. "Are you calling me difficult?"

"Nope, unique. I like that about you."

"Oh, okay." Rodney smiled slightly as he continued to stroke his hands over John’s chest, running his fingers through the dark hairs plastered against his skin.

Nearly purring with contentment, John brought his hands to rest on Rodney’s hips, his thumbs lightly stroking the indentation of his pelvic bone, making Rodney sigh and drag his fingers over John’s nipples before leaning in for a kiss.

John drew him closer, the kiss deepening as they both sought to swallow each other, and Rodney rocked against him, his hardening cock rubbing against John’s before he abandoned the soap to wrap his arms around John’s back.

"Wanna fuck me?" John murmured against Rodney’s lips.

"In here? And what happens when we fall and break our necks?"

"We’re not going to fall or break our necks. Live a little; it’ll be great."

"I—okay, yeah, that would be good, really good." Rodney slid his hands down John’s back to his ass. "What should we use?"

Smiling sheepishly, John reached up and pulled out a bottle of baby oil from behind the shampoo.

"Like the shower, eh?"

"It’s private."

Rodney nodded and kissed him again. "What about condoms?"

John stilled. "Shit. Um... I’m clean. I know for a fact since my dad _made_ me get tested after he found out about Steve."

"He _made_ you get tested? Ohmygod that’s just..." For once Rodney was at a loss for words.

"Yeah, I’ve never been so embarrassed in my life."

Rodney wrapped his arms around John and hugged him close. John remained stiff for a moment before slowly relaxing, his arms going around Rodney as well. "Thanks," he said softly.

"Any time," Rodney murmured, continuing to awkwardly pet John’s back as he turned his head and kissed his temple.

John finally straightened up and looked at him. "So... willing to trust me?"

Rodney pulled back enough to meet John’s gaze levelly. "Always."

The wide, happy, completely open grin that John so rarely wore appeared before he turned and braced his hands against the wall.

Rodney swallowed thickly at the sight and reached for the baby oil, kissing John’s shoulder as he squirted some of the clear liquid into his palm.

Listening to the sounds, John squirmed slightly, his back arching more to push his ass toward Rodney, who groaned at the sight and coated his fingers with the oil before pressing one of them into John’s ass, biting his lower lip at the slick grasp.

"Oh fuck yeah," John panted, his hips rocking back and forth as he rode Rodney’s finger.

Rodney whimpered and drew back enough to add a second finger, pushing them in to search for John’s prostate.

"God! _Now_ , Rodney," John begged.

"Now, yeah, right," Rodney babbled, squeezing oil over his erection then dropping the bottle so he could smooth it over his sensitized skin. He pulled his fingers out of John’s ass and moved up behind him before pausing. "Umm, you need to get a little lower for this to work."

Without a word, John bent his knees to lower himself, a soft whimper of hunger escaping him, one that Rodney echoed as he moved closer, steadying his cock as he placed it at the loosened entrance to John’s body and pressed forward, hissing out a gasp at the intensity of the sensations as John’s body surrounded him.

"Oh God, I can feel _you_ ," John rasped, surging backward.

"Don’t _do_ that!" Rodney cried as he fought to keep from coming. "I mean, give me a second, okay?"

John groaned pitifully, his nails scratching at the wall as he fought to control his urge to move. "Feels so good."

"So much _more_ ," Rodney whispered, shuddering before wrapping his arms around John’s chest and rocking forward, sliding forward until he was balls deep inside John.

"Yeah, I never knew," John panted, clenching rhythmically.

Rodney lowered his hand to stroke John’s cock as he began to move, thrusting in and out in a gradually increasing pace as he rested his head on John’s shoulder.

John gasped and rocked between Rodney’s cock and hand, his arousal ratcheting higher with every movement.

"John, not going to last," Rodney gasped as his thrusts became uneven and rushed.

"That makes two of us!"

Rodney gave a shaky laugh that turned into a moan as he arched forward and came, his hand tightening down on John’s cock as he spasmed within the other teen. The sudden grip on his erection made John cry out, slamming back onto Rodney’s cock as he came as well, semen spattering Rodney’s hand and the wall in front of him.

"Oh God," Rodney whispered, collapsing against John’s back.

"That was incredibly good," John gasped, resting his cheek against the wall.

Rodney nodded against John’s shoulder and hugged him again. "Yeah, it was. Do you need to straighten up? I mean, is your back okay?"

"I have a back?"

"A really comfortable one from this end."

John chuckled, slowly straightening his knees. "I may never move again."

Rodney sighed as he slid out of John’s ass, and he took a step forward to bring him fully against John’s back. "Sounds good, but no matter how big your hot water tank is, it’s going to run out eventually."

"Well, that just sucks," John grumbled, catching hold of one of Rodney’s hands. "And now aren’t you glad that I talked you into shower sex?"

"Yeah, yeah, you’re right," Rodney grumbled.

"See, that didn’t hurt at all, did it?"

Rodney snorted out a laugh and nipped John’s shoulder. "I’ll let you know."

"Ha ha. I guess we’d better actually clean up now if we’re going to meet the others."

"Yeah, or else Carson will send Laura to look for us, and she’ll get a free show—if my parents remember where we said we were going." Rodney kissed John’s shoulder again and stepped back to duck under the spray.

"I’d really prefer to avoid that. So let’s finish the shower, get some breakfast, and go meet them with everybody fully clothed."

"McDonald’s?" Rodney suggested hopefully.

"Egg McMuffin," John said happily.

Rodney grinned broadly. "I think I’m in love."

John stilled, staring at Rodney. "Uh... well, actually, that’s probably a good thing."

"That I like Egg McMuffins?" Rodney asked, deliberately misunderstanding even though his blue eyes were wide with shock at what he’d said.

John hesitated, wondering if he should take the out Rodney was offering, but he really didn’t want to. "No, I, uh, I love you too," he finally stammered out.

It seemed impossible, but Rodney’s eyes grew even wider. "You do?" he squeaked, wincing as his voice cracked again.

John nodded, unable to say it again.

"I—um—me too." Rodney paused and looked at him suspiciously. "We don’t have to get all weird and girly now, right?"

"God no!" John looked horrified. "I’m gay, not a girl!"

"Oh, thank goodness!"

"Do I look girly to you?" John snorted.

Rodney’s response was his crooked grin. "Not in the least. Now come on and get showered so we can get food then go get ragged on."

"Yes sir!" John tossed off a salute and a grin as he grabbed the soap and started lathering up.

~*~

"We thought the two of you had gotten lost," Radek called when they finally arrived at the lake, dumping the bags of food on the picnic table the other teens had commandeered near the beach.

Rodney shrugged and nodded at John. "Can’t give him directions."

"I wasn’t lost!"

"Typical man," Laura laughed from where she sat in Carson’s lap, one arm around his shoulders. "Won’t stop to ask the right way to get somewhere."

"Hey!" Everyone else protested, collectively glaring at her.

"Not every man gets lost," Radek grumbled.

"And _I_ wasn’t lost!" John growled.

"Why is it even with three of us to one of her, we’re outnumbered?" Rodney muttered, carefully not answering John’s comment.

"Because I’m smarter," Laura answered cheerfully.

"Oh God, remind me again why we came here?" John asked Rodney.

"To save me from having to be alone and watch Carson and Laura making out all day!" Radek exclaimed before pausing and eyeing Rodney and John closely, then groaning.

John smirked and slung an arm around Rodney’s shoulders, making Radek groan again.

"Jealousy will get you nowhere," Rodney said loftily before he leaned against John’s side.

"Oh, I think I’m going to be sick," Radek grumbled.

"I think it’s sweet," Laura commented.

"Are you being safe?" was Carson’s addition to the conversation, and it made Rodney flush.

John drew Rodney closer. "Perfectly."

"Oh, please, Carson, this is me you’re talking about," Rodney huffed.

Laura looked over at Radek, who had covered his eyes and was shaking his head. "I told you to invite Elizabeth."

"I need to bleach my mind."

"Excuse me?!" Rodney asked, glaring at Radek. "I thought you were okay with this!"

"That doesn’t mean I want to hear details about it!"

John started laughing. "We weren’t really planning to share them!"

"No, we weren’t!" Rodney yelped, shuddering at the thought of sitting around and sharing make-out stories with Laura and Carson.

"Thank God!" Radek exclaimed, making John and Laura burst into laughter.

Carson chuckled as well and tightened his arm around Laura’s waist. "We can save that until Radek finally asks Elizabeth out."

"If that happens, I’ll keep her far away from you nuts!"

"He thinks we’re nuts, Rodney," John said, trying to look hurt.

"Well, if anyone would know a nut, it would be Radek."

"From knowing you for so long!" Radek shot back smugly.

"Be nice or you aren’t getting any chips," Laura threatened.

John hastily covered Rodney’s mouth with one hand, making him grumble and the others laugh. "Just talk to me if you need to. Or better still, you could kiss me."

Rodney continued to glower but gave in to the second suggestion, though he did look around beforehand.

"Okay, that’s pretty hot," Laura said, giving them a wolf whistle.

"I hope you think I’m hotter!" Carson exclaimed, making Radek groan as she turned to kiss him.

"Of course I do," she said against his lips before licking them and parting her own.

"Yup, we need to get Radek his girl so we can all make out without feeling guilty," John announced.

"Who feels guilty?" Rodney asked.

John laughed. "Okay, how ‘bout so we don’t have to worry about interruptions because everyone will be equally distracted?"

"I’m not going to date someone just to make it easier for you four to make out!" Radek protested.

"No," Laura agreed, "you’re going to ask Elizabeth out because you’ve wanted to since the seventh grade!"

"And don’t say you haven’t!" Rodney added smugly.

"Geez, Radek, I know girls like to take it slow, usually," John added with a glance at Laura, who stuck her tongue out at him, "but that’s nuts!"

"I’m a gentleman!" Radek protested, prompting Rodney to snort.

"He’s chicken."

"I’m going to have to go with Rodney on that one," John laughed while Laura nodded vigorously.

"I’m ignoring you all now," Radek grumbled.

"So when do I get to meet this Elizabeth?" John asked. He took the blanket out of the backpack he was carrying and spread it on the grass next to the picnic table, then stretched out on top of it, pulling Rodney down beside him.

"Probably when school starts, the way Radek moves," Rodney chuckled, crossing his legs and sitting at John’s side.

"Perhaps the state fair."

"State fair?" John looked interested. "I’ve never been to one of those. Please tell me there’s no cow-judging contests," he laughed.

"We don’t live in hicksville!" Laura protested.

"But there will be a Ferris wheel." 

"Oh, I love Ferris wheels," John exclaimed gleefully.

"Which was why I mentioned it," Rodney said dryly.

"You’re such a good boyfriend." John pushed up onto an elbow to kiss him.

"I was wrong!" Radek groaned, looking over at Carson and Laura. "They’re worse than the two of you!"

John raised his head to grin over at Radek. "So go get this Elizabeth, and then you can be bad too."

"How about we throw around the Frisbee," Laura suggested, kissing Carson before she stood up and rummaged in her bag for one.

"Sounds like fun," John immediately agreed, getting to his feet and pulling a protesting Rodney up as well.

"To you maybe!" Rodney groused, though he didn’t put up much of a fight as John led him toward the open area near the picnic table with the others following along as well.

John grinned at him. "I’ll make it worth your while."

"Oh fine," Rodney sighed, though he was grinning as they joined in the game.

"Not in front of us!" Radek yelled.

"We know!" Rodney shouted back at him.

"He really needs to get someone," John said, shaking his head. "Making out’s fun!" He caught the Frisbee and tossed it toward Rodney.

"I second that!" Laura called, blowing a kiss at Carson, who missed the Frisbee when Rodney winged it his way.

"You’re concentrating on the wrong game, Carson," John laughed.

"And this is bad, why?" he asked, picking up the Frisbee and sailing it to Radek.

"Because we’re not having an orgy!" Laura chuckled.

"Here here!" Rodney called, managing to catch the disk and flip it towards Radek.

"Thank God!" Radek exclaimed, lunging for the Frisbee while John laughed.

"Don’t worry, I’m not into an audience," John reassured them all.

"Why do we keep going back to this topic?" Rodney groaned.

"Because we’re teenagers!" John laughed.

"And you’re males," Laura added.

"You were talking about it too," Radek snorted.

"Maybe, but it’s not on my mind twenty-three and a half hours a day!"

"Your loss," John laughed, sending the Frisbee winging toward her.

"It’s not on my mind that much!" both Rodney and Radek shouted.

One dark eyebrow winged upward as John stared at Rodney. "I guess I need to work on my technique then."

"I think you think about it enough for the both of us!" Rodney laughed, fumbling the disc when Laura threw it in his direction. "Ow!"

"No more talk about sex," Laura decreed. "We’re here to have fun together, not drive ourselves crazy. So quit whining and throw that Frisbee, Rodney!"

~*~

Three hours later, they were all slightly sunburned, damp and tired from their play and the swim that followed it. The remains of their lunch were spread out between them, and Rodney was sprawled on his side next to John, running a finger over his leg while half listening to the others’ conversation.

"Okay, this was good," John said too softly for anyone else to hear. "I’m glad we came."

"Me too," Rodney admitted just as quietly. "Even though I’m sure I’ve got a sunburn."

"I’ll be more than happy to smooth lotion all over you when we get back," John offered.

"I’m not sure I’m going to be sunburned _everywhere_."

John’s grin widened. "Think of it as preventative medicine."

"I like preventative medicine!"

"I’m shocked." John flicked the tip of Rodney’s nose lightly.

"Oh, shut up," Rodney grumbled, though he was grinning.

"They are just too cute," Laura whispered loudly.

John and Rodney shot her identical looks of horror. "We are not cute!"

"Yes, you are!" she laughed, making Rodney groan.

"I think it’s time to leave, don’t you?"

"Definitely!" John pushed to his feet and offered a hand to Rodney. "We’re outta here, guys."

Rodney clambered to his feet as well, bending to grab his towel once he was standing. "Talk to you guys later."

"Don’t do anything we wouldn’t do," Carson called.

John smirked, making Radek exclaim, "No details!"

"As if we’d give you any!" Rodney called as John dragged him away.

"Now we have all night and tomorrow at my place. My folks won’t be back till Monday morning." John was practically bouncing with anticipation.

"You really want me to stay over?"

John stopped in his tracks to stare at him. "Of course I do. Why would you even ask?"

"Sorry," Rodney said quickly, "still getting used to this, I guess."

"Rodney." John caught hold of Rodney’s face between his palms and kissed him hard. "Quit apologizing."

"Sor—ummm, time to go?"

John laughed, shaking his head. "Yeah, we have other games to play."

"Not involving flying plastic discs, I hope!"

"Nope, involving us and a bed and ending up sweaty and worn out."

Rodney grinned at that. "Sounds good to me!"

"I thought it was a pretty good plan myself." John slid an arm around Rodney’s shoulders, making Rodney glance up at him.

"You do realize we’re in public, don’t you?"

John shrugged. "Who’s going to see us here? Besides, I just kissed you; I think that’s a bit more than putting my arm around you."

"Good point, I’m paranoid, I know."

"That’s okay. And I do realize that doing this at school wouldn’t be a good idea."

"Not that I care what any of them think, but you don’t need anything getting back to your dad."

"We don’t need the jocks trying to jump us either."

"Especially when you want to play football."

"Dunno if I’ll make the team though," John admitted, knowing his wiry build wasn’t what coaches looked for. "I may go out for track just to keep my dad happy. Not that I don’t like it, but I’d rather spend my free time with you."

"Well, as a supreme sacrifice, I could go and cheer for you," Rodney offered, though he looked slightly ill at the thought of going to an athletic event.

Laughing at Rodney’s expression, John hugged him before unlocking the car door for him and continuing around to the driver’s side. "Well, if that happens, I promise I’ll make it worth your while."

"If you can move after your athletic endeavors," Rodney commented as he sat, then yelped. "Hot seat!"

"Want me to kiss it better?"

"Not out here!"

John laughed. "I’ll be happy to sooth it for you when we get back to my place."

"And how are you going to do that? Wait—don’t tell me! I’m not riding back to the house with a hard-on!"

"Use your imagination," John replied, waggling his eyebrows in a comical leer.

Rodney groaned and squirmed in the seat, the tenting of his shorts showing that he was. Grinning, John reached over with one hand to stroke him.

"You are such a bastard!" Rodney groaned, before squeaking and batting at John’s hand when he sighted people from school at the edge of the parking lot. Wincing at the high-pitched exclamation, John chuckled and put his hand back on the steering wheel.

"Okay, okay, no need to deafen me. I’ll behave till we get home."

"I wasn’t trying to deafen you," Rodney sniffed.

John reached over and caught hold of Rodney’s hand. "I know." He smiled. "You’ll just have to get used to my sense of humor."

Rodney watched him silently before turning his hand over and squeezing John’s fingers. "What sense of humor?" he asked, smiling slightly.

"Ha ha." John tried to give him a dirty look, but he was in too good a mood. "I’m not the one lacking a sense of humor."

"Are you saying I am?" Rodney tried for an arch tone, but he’d started giggling, and it ruined the effect.

"If the shoe fits..." John grinned. "But you do appreciate the rest of me, so I think I can live with it."

"I’m going to be ill," Rodney sighed before grinning again.

"No, you’re not. You’re going to be filled."

"If we do it that way, I’m not going to be able to walk tomorrow!"

"So you can fill me instead. I don’t care if I can walk or not."

"Well, it wasn’t as if that was your first time last night," Rodney grumbled.

"Have I mentioned how hot that was?"

Rodney flushed and squirmed again at the memory. "No, but I think I got the idea."

"Oh good. And I hope you’ll want to repeat the experience. I know I do." John glanced over at him. "It was incredible."

"I do!" Rodney exclaimed, before ducking his head. "Maybe in a few days though, okay?"

"Oh damn, I’ll just have to let you fuck me till then."

"I can tell you’re going to cry over that."

"Maybe for more."

Rodney snickered at that, then made a face. "I have to go home and tell my folks that I’m staying at your place tonight. Not that they’ll care, but at least this way they won’t get pissed if they notice I’m not there."

John nodded. "That way you can grab stuff for tonight and tomorrow too, if you want, so we won’t have to go back."

"Guess I should be gone before your folks get home," Rodney commented, glancing over at John as he spoke.

"It’d be safer," John agreed. "But like I said, they won’t be home till Monday."

"Yeah, but with my luck they’d come home early." Rodney grinned as he spoke.

"So not staying tomorrow, huh? Well, I guess we’ll just have to make the most of tonight." John pulled into the driveway. "You wanna go get your things while I order a pizza?"

Rodney nodded and reached over to give John’s hand a quick squeeze. "Sounds great; I won’t be long. Promise."

"I’ll be naked on the bed, waiting for you."

"Keep talking like that and I’m not going to be able to walk!"

"I’m just giving you incentive to hurry," John said, grinning.

"Asshole," Rodney muttered though he was walking quickly as he headed into the house to gather his things.

John chuckled and hurried inside to order the pizza, then ran up to his room and pulled his clothes off. He piled the pillows at the head of the bed and settled comfortably, one knee raised, then started stroking himself lazily, not trying to come, just getting himself hard.

"John?" Rodney called, sticking his head inside the front door when it opened at his touch. "Hello..."

"Upstairs. Come on up."

"On my way." Rodney clomped up the stairs and down the hall then into John’s room, stopping stock-still in the doorway, the pillowcase he’d stuffed his clothes in falling to the floor as he stared at John.

"Told ya I’d be waiting."

"But you didn’t say you’d be playing with yourself!" Rodney exclaimed in a strangled tone as he continued to stare at the lazy movements of John’s hand on his cock.

"I didn’t think you’d go if I did." John smirked at him, arching his back and gasping softly just to see Rodney’s reaction.

"Well, you’re right!" Rodney swallowed harshly and walked forward, chewing on his lower lip as he stopped at the side of the bed and reached out a hand to trace his fingertips over John’s arm, feeling the muscles shift and clench as he moved.

"Feel free to touch more of me," John rasped.

Rodney grinned crookedly, his lower lip still caught between his teeth, and slid his fingers down over John’s hand, their tips just brushing over the smooth skin of his cock.

"God, yeah, like that," John begged, his eyes falling half closed as his hips jerked, while Rodney whimpered as he leaned in to touch more, his hand now roaming over John’s groin and down to his balls.

"Rodney," John moaned, squirming now as Rodney touched him, wanting more.

"Right here," came the whispered reply as Rodney gently stroked and pulled on the flesh beneath his hands, making John spread his legs and arch upward into Rodney’s touch.

"You feel so good, hard and soft and hot," Rodney continued breathlessly.

"You feel pretty damn good too!"

Rodney grinned crookedly at that and leaned in to kiss John, his tongue seeking entrance into the other teen’s mouth as their hands tightened. John arched up again, moaning into the kiss as his skin rubbed over the soft cotton of Rodney’s shorts when the shorter boy crawled up and over him, all without breaking the kiss or the motion of their hands.

John rose up again, his legs wrapping around Rodney’s waist to pull him closer, trapping their hands between them, and Rodney didn’t resist, kissing John sloppily as he ground down against him.

John let his head fall back against the pillow and looked up into Rodney’s bright blue eyes. "Fuck me."

"I need to get my shorts off to do that," Rodney squeaked.

"Yeah, naked would be good," John agreed, reluctantly releasing him so Rodney could undress.

"Do you have anything?" Rodney asked, straightening up and pulling his t-shirt over his head, tossing it aside to work on his shorts.

Never taking his eyes off Rodney, John nodded toward the nightstand where he’d placed the lube he’d retrieved from its hiding place earlier.

Rodney flushed and grabbed the lube before kneeling between John’s legs and running a hand over his stomach. John grinned at the slight blush, pleased that he’d distracted Rodney enough for him not to notice the supplies, but then the thought was lost as Rodney’s touch drove all coherency from his mind.

"Oh God, yeah, please," he rasped, his back arching involuntarily.

Rodney bit at his lower lip even as he squirted the lube in his palm and rubbed his hands together to warm it before pressing a finger against John’s ass, his eyes locked on the other boy’s the whole time.

Gasping, John stilled to let Rodney get into him, and then he groaned, his eyes falling half closed again as he concentrated on the sensation of the finger inside him.

"You feel so good," Rodney whispered, squirming as he moved his finger, working to loosen John up for him.

"You too," John panted, watching Rodney watch him.

Rodney nodded, his lower lip caught between his teeth as he scooted closer, and John reached for him, curling his fingers around Rodney’s cock.

"If you want me to fuck you, don’t do that!" Rodney said frantically.

"Sorry." But John was grinning as he said it before he bit his lip as Rodney moved his finger.

"No, you aren’t," Rodney muttered though he was smiling as well before pulling back to rub lube over his erection, giving a low groan of pleasure at the sensation.

"No, I’m not." John was watching avidly, and his eyes darkened even more at Rodney’s groan. His hands clenched in the sheets as he fought the urge to reach for Rodney again. "God, fuck me already," he rasped.

Rodney gave a low-voiced whimper and pressed closer, pressing his cock against John’s ass and groaning when he slid inside, encased in John’s tight heat. John gasped and arched up, pulling Rodney deeper, and he wrapped his legs around Rodney’s waist.

"Yeah, like that," he panted. "Fuck, that’s good."

"The best," Rodney gasped, staring down into John’s hazel eyes, not daring to move quite yet.

John smiled, raising a finger to trace Rodney’s lips. "Yeah, you are."

Rodney wrinkled his nose at that even as he kissed John’s fingertip and began to move inside him, making John moan and arch up to meet him. Conversation was forgotten as they concentrated on each other, rocking together with increasing urgency, Rodney whimpering as John tightened down on him.

John gripped Rodney’s upper arms, his hazel eyes heavy-lidded as he watched Rodney’s face. Trapped between them, his cock throbbed with Rodney’s every thrust, painting their bellies with pre-come, but he didn’t even try to touch himself, instead wanting to concentrate on feeling Rodney inside him.

"You okay?" Rodney gasped.

"I’m so far past okay I can’t even see it," John panted.

Rodney snickered at that and nodded. "Yeah, me too."

John nodded jerkily, his body tightening as the pleasure rose. "God yeah," he groaned.

Rodney gasped and squirmed on top of John, his hips grinding down against the other boy’s as he tried to hold off though he knew it was a losing battle. John moaned desperately, rearing up to catch Rodney’s mouth in a kiss as his climax washed over him.

"John!" Rodney gasped, shivered as John clenched around him, dragging his climax from him as well.

"Oh wow," John breathed a little later, tremors of pleasure still running down his spine. "I am _so_ glad you’re staying tonight. I don’t think I ever want to move again."

"Works for me." The doorbell rang, and Rodney shrieked, almost leaping off the bed. "Is that your folks?!"

"They don’t usually ring the bell of their own home," John said wryly, getting up reluctantly and pulling on his shorts and t-shirt. "It’s probably the pizza. I’ll be right back with it."

"Need any money?" Rodney asked, looking around for his shorts.

"Naw, I’m good. You can get lunch tomorrow." John started to lean in for another kiss, but the doorbell ringing again had him pulling back and trotting downstairs.

By the time John returned with the pizza and drinks, Rodney was sitting on the floor, leaning back against the side of the bed. "God, that smells good."

"Yeah, it does. And no cooking or clean up, and it’ll be just as good cold later." John dropped down beside him, setting the box where they could both reach it and popping open one of the cans.

"If we have any left," Rodney chuckled, opening the other can and taking a drink before reaching for a slice of pizza.

"If not, we can just order more later." John grabbed a slice and took a big bite.

"True, gotta keep our energy up."

"Maybe I should just order three more now."

Rodney snickered at that and grabbed another piece of pizza. "Why do I think we aren’t getting any sleep tonight?"

"Because you’re a genius." John grinned. "We have to take advantage of having the house to ourselves."

"You’re such a pervert," Rodney laughed, leaning in to give John a kiss that tasted of pizza sauce and garlic. "But I love it."

John beamed at him. "It is fun, isn’t it? We can sleep on Monday, when we have nothing better to do."

Rodney nodded, and they fell into a companionable silence as they finished off the rest of the pizza and leaned back against the bed, both too full to move.

"That was really good," John groaned happily. "Wanna watch a movie or something? ‘Cause I don’t know about you, but I’m too stuffed to do anything else for a while."

"That sounds good; you have any tapes?" Rodney asked.

"Sure, they’re in the cabinet next to the TV. Help yourself."

"You have a VCR in your room?" Rodney goggled at him. "Damn."

"My mom got it for me for my birthday. I think she wanted to make up for what happened with my dad." John shrugged, not meeting Rodney’s eyes, but the other teen pushed into his personal space and hugged him.

"Hey, our dads both suck, but we aren’t them," Rodney murmured.

"Thank God," John said fervently, tightening his arms around Rodney and leaning into him, causing Rodney to hug him back and nuzzle his ear.

"This is going to be the best summer ever," he murmured.

END


End file.
